Nostalgia
by Dawnie Otaku
Summary: After a night of drunken sex, Romano ends up pregnant with twins and Spain doesn't remember. Scared, Romano goes into hiding. After learning that Spain wasn't affected by his disappearance, he decides to become human once the children are born, and only a select few nations would remember. Years later, Spain meets a single father by the name of Lovino Vargas. Why is he so familiar?
1. Prologue: Nine Months

Prologue

Romano was… terrified. Of course, that's not all that surprising considering the news he had just gotten. Anyone would be terrified, or at least shocked, to learn what he had just learned.

Lately, Romano hadn't been feeling well. He had been throwing up all the time and his back and stomach kept hurting. Not to mention he had been craving the strangest foods (_Why the fuck do I want McDonalds so badly?_ He wondered as he drove to the fast food restaurant at 2:47 AM).

He had gone to his personal doctor that knew the secret of the nations and had had some tests run on him. The next week, he got his results, and it was terrifying.

Romano was pregnant.

As it turns out, male nations were able to have children due to the fact that they weren't human. Something in their unique bodies allowed them to be.

But Romano didn't want this. He loved children, sure, but he also knew how these children had been made in the first place. It terrified him.

It started at some party that America had decided to throw. Most nations had gotten drunk, but Romano remained relatively sober, if not a bit tipsy. Spain, on the other hand, was drunk as hell. The whole thing started with a sloppy kiss from Spain, which soon escalated into a rather heated make out session in the corner. Then they had taken a cab to their hotel and had sweet, sweet sex.

Of course, Spain remembered nothing while Romano remembered every single detail. So when Spain woke up in the morning naked with an angry (and clothed) Romano standing over him, he assumed that he had taken off his clothes after getting the hotel and had fallen asleep and that Romano had come to pick him up so they could go to their respective countries. Romano didn't have the heart to tell him what had actually occurred.

After learning that he was pregnant, Romano only told the people he was closest to, other than Spain. Those people were Veneziano, Canada, and surprisingly enough, America. They had been shocked, of course. It was only natural that they would be shocked, since no male nation had really thought to try to get pregnant. However, they were also very supportive and weren't disgusted in any way as they listened to his story.

Which is why they were okay with Romano going into hiding until after he gave birth.

(If you are wondering, Canada and Romano had become friends for a very long time due to feeling like the rest of the world was full of idiots and the fact that they were often overshadowed by their brothers. America became Romano's friend when he decided to barge into Canada's house while he and Romano were hanging out. After getting completely creamed by Romano in Mario Kart, they developed a close friendship)

Romano would be fine for the first few months, as long as he tried to control his mood swings and weird cravings around the nations. However, as soon as he started to show, he would go into hiding, only allowing Veneziano, Canada, and America to see him (occasionally his boss comes too). At first, they were skeptical about his decision, but they decided that it was for the best.

The nations never suspected a thing in the few months that Romano spent around them, but then he suddenly disappeared, and Veneziano wouldn't tell them anything. (Nobody would think to ask Canada and America, considering nobody other than Veneziano even know about their friendship with the angry Italian)

When the time came that Romano could learn what gender the child was, he was shocked.

For he wasn't having simply one child.

He was having twins. One girl and one boy, to be exact.

He was happy and immediately told his brother and friends the news. They were happy for him as well and offered to do all of the shopping for him so that he wouldn't run the risk of being seen by the nations. Romano agreed, and things were quite peaceful for him in his semi-isolation.

At some point, Romano decided to disguise himself as a pregnant woman in order to see how Spain was taking it. He wanted to know if Spain was affected at all by his sudden appearance. With a little help from Canada, who was surprisingly good at costumes and makeup and the like, he was able to look like a woman.

He was very disappointed when he saw Spain looking as bright and happy as ever. He was even cooing over Veneziano and tackling him in hugs at random times. It seemed as if he didn't even care about Romano at all.

With this discovery in mind, Romano went back home, depressed.

(He didn't know that Spain laid in bed every night, staring blankly at the ceiling as tears rolled down his cheeks, wondering where his precious tomato had gone)

Romano knew that not many nations liked him. Hungary thought of him as a son at times, yes, and he occasionally liked to hang out with Belgium and the Netherlands, but those three weren't very close to him.

Romano had been hoping that Spain would care and he would be able to endure the way most of the nations disliked him, but that went down the drain when he learnt that Spain didn't even care. With no hope of having his love returned and they would be together forever, he came to a decision.

As soon as he gives birth to the twins, he would sign his half of Italy over to Veneziano and he and his children would become full humans.

Since the children would not have time to fully become true nations, they would be able to be human, along with their "mother."

There was a catch to becoming human: Romano would still have his memories, but only a select few nations would remember him while everyone else would never remember there ever being a South Italy Romano.

Veneziano and America had protested, wanting Romano to stay with them forever, but Canada was understanding and had eventually convinced the other two to agree with him.

"If it would make you happy, then we'll accept your decision," they had told him. Romano smiled gratefully at them for that.

After nine painful months and a long day at the hospital full of screaming, Romano was holding his two children: Madrid and Sicily. Madrid was the boy and Sicily was the girl. He smiled slightly as he saw them in his arms, but eventually, his boss walked into his hospital room to give him papers for him to sign. Romano handed the children to Canada and read over the papers.

_Write the names of the nations you would like to remember you in the line below._

**Canada, the United States of America, North Repubblica Italiana Veneziano**

_Sign your name on the line below and the deal will be set; you will no longer be human._

**South Repubblica Italiana Romano**

Then Romano was no longer Romano. Instead, he was Lovino Vargas, single father of two. Madrid was named Dante Vargas, and Sicily was named Chiara Vargas. They would have been named Dante Carriedo-Vargas and Chiara Carriedo-Vargas, but their father would never know them.

Lovino was given a new home in Rome, Italy with all the expenses paid for him and his children. Canada, Veneziano (or Italy, as that was his new, official name), and America would visit him from time to time to make sure he was alright. Canada and America would always call Italy by his first name because it just felt wrong to call him anything else.

Just like that, nobody but Veneziano (_Italy_), Canada, and America knew that there was ever a nation named Romano, and Spain could never figure out why he felt such an emptiness in his heart.

Lovino was supposed to live a peaceful, human life with little Dante and Chiara. Maybe he could have found a new love. Life wasn't that nice to him, because one day, he was bound to see the father of his children again.

And that is exactly what happened when he went on a vacation to Spain.


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years - June

_**I just posted the prologue yesterday, but I ended up finishing this like, ten minutes ago, so here's the next chapter! I wanted to make it a bit longer, but I felt like there was too much time skipping in this chapter. The chapter is basically an introduction to the twins and how Lovino has changed as a human. This won't show any of Lovino's relationships with any humans, but those will come in later.**_

_**So anyway, things you should know.**_

_**-I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-I am a PruCan fan, so I may or may not add that in somewhere. Be warned if you don't like that ship.**_

_**-I don't live in Italy or Spain and I know nothing about those two countries, so if I get my facts about Italy or Spain wrong, please feel free to ignore me. I try to do research to stay as accurate as possible, but I won't get them right all the time.**_

_**-Even though Veneziano is technically Italy now, I will still refer to him as Veneziano because that was his original name and quite frankly, I didn't realize I was supposed to type Italy rather than Veneziano and I'm too lazy to change it.**_

_**-Don't expect regular updates. I get cases of writer's block A LOT so I might not update for months at a time. For that, I apologize in advance.**_

Chapter 1

"What do you want Veneziano?" Lovino asked immediately upon answering his phone as he stirred the pasta cooking in front of him.

"Veee~ It's been a while since we've talked fratello!" Veneziano exclaimed on the other end of the phone. "You rarely answer my calls!" Lovino sighed and turned off the stove.

"I've been busy, Vene," he said tiredly. "The kids are a handful and they're starting kindergarten in a few months. I'm a single father and I need to work if I want to pay for their food, their education, and our house."

"You can just borrow money from me, you know," Veneziano said. Lovino shook his head, although he knew that his brother couldn't see it.

"I can't do that," he told him. "I need to actually be able to care for myself and my kids every once in a while. I have to stop being lazy all the time if I want to be able to get by." He could hear Veneziano gasp mockingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're actually trying to work!" He said in fake awe. "And you haven't sworn once!"

"The kids are in the room next to me!" Lovino said. "I can't use that language in front of them! I actually do care about them you know. They're my children." He poured the pasta and pasta sauce onto three plates and placed them on the dining room table with the pots in the middle of the table.

"It's not like they don't already know swear words," Veneziano pointed out. "You don't exactly censor yourself that often." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"What did you really call me for?" He asked. "Kids, dinner is ready!"

"Right, well, Matteo and Alfie are in Italy with me right now," Veneziano began. "We're going to be taking a plane to Spain because there's a World Meeting there! We accidentally got three extra tickets, so we're giving them to you and the little bambini!"

"WHAT?" Lovino shouted in surprise, almost dropping his phone in the pasta.

"Yep, so you're going to Spain!" Veneziano laughed. "The tickets should arrive tomorrow! The date and time are on them! And you have to go! I already told Matthew and Alfred and we haven't seen each other in a long time! Oh! I have to go! Ciao Lovi~!"

"That wasn't a damn accident was it you fucking-?!" Lovino stopped when he heard the phone click. He heard giggles from behind him and turned to find his two precious children laughing at him from the doorway.

Dante Vargas was the older twin. He had slightly wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were the same shade as Lovino's. He was very cheery all the time, but he also had a sailor mouth on him, courtesy of his father. His words sometimes caused Lovino to get disapproving looks, but he paid no attention to them. He was also very trusting towards strangers, which had almost gotten him kidnapped at some point before Lovino threatened the guy.

Chiara Vargas was the younger twin. She had long, curly hair that was reddish-brown, like Lovino's, and she had green eyes. Like her father, there was a small curl sticking out on the left side of her head. She was about as mature as a five year old could possibly be, but she was still relatively peppy, although she does have anger issues like her father and was easily embarrassed by public affection. Unlike her brother, she disliked swearing, but tolerated it as long as it wasn't in front of strangers. She was less trusting than her brother, often dragging him away before he could accept candy from strangers, which had been a relief to Lovino.

"Was that Zio Veneziano?" Chiara asked. "You say bad words when Zio calls." The kids knew about how Lovino used to be a nation, as he couldn't possibly keep something like that away from his kids for long, and had promised to keep it a secret. They didn't know why their papa decided to become human, but it didn't really matter. They didn't want to have responsibilities as nations, so it was fine with them that they weren't nations.

Lovino sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Sit down and then I'll tell you," he told them. They obediently sat in the chairs across from him and looked at him expectantly. "Your uncles bought us tickets to go to Spain. They're arriving in the mail tomorrow. You don't have to go if-" He was cut off by excited cheering.

"We're going to Spain, we're going to Spain!" The twins chanted together. Lovino sighed and smiled slightly.

"Alright, I guess we're going to Spain then," he said. "Now eat your pasta before it gets cold. I have churros heating in the microwave."

"Churros, churros!" The twins cheered. "Thank you Papa!" Lovino laughed.

"You're welcome, bambini," he said, teasingly calling them babies. Chiara pouted.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Papa!" She whined. "Dante might still be a baby, but I'm not!"

"Yeah!" Dante agreed. "Wait, I'm not a baby! I'm older than you!" Chiara stuck her tongue out at him and Lovino laughed at the two.

"Eat," he told them. Chiara and Dante stuck their tongues out at one another once more before eating their pasta.

That dinner was a peaceful and cheerful one.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lovino checked the mail, and sure enough, the tickets were there. They were going to Spain the next day at 3:30 AM. Lovino had groaned when he read that, because he did not like waking up early. He had enough of that when he had to deal with the twins always crying in the middle of the night in their first three years. It was even worse for him due to the fact that he was a single father.<p>

The twins had immediately begun packing as soon as they heard and were throwing things to each other across the room for them to pack. It was amazing how in sync they were. Lovino just watched, amused, until he remembered that he'd have to call his brother to ask how long they would be there.

"Oh, the meeting is only a week, but it was recommended that we arrive a week prior and then we spend the rest of the month to relax and have fun!" Veneziano told him happily. This made the children even more ecstatic while Lovino desperately hoped that he wouldn't run into any nations that weren't his brother and best friends. He didn't want to have to deal with explaining why he had the same last name as Veneziano.

After calling Veneziano, he called his work to tell them that he was going on vacation. His boss had immediately let him go, because she said that he worked too hard and needed a break and time to spend with his family. Lovino was grateful that his boss was such a kind woman.

* * *

><p>The day after, Lovino woke up the kids and took a cab to the airport, where Veneziano, Canada, and America were waiting for him.<p>

"Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!" America shouted as he tackled Lovino a hug once he saw him. "How've you been?"

"Get off me bastard," Lovino said, pushing him off of him. "I've been fine. I've just been taking care of these two troublemakers." He gave a mock glare to his grinning children.

"Hello Lovino," Canada said politely, smiling. "We've been fine too. Nothing has really changed all that much."

"Zio Mattie!" The twins cried as they hugged his legs. "We missed you!" America pouted at the fact that the children liked his brother more than him. It was only natural, though, because America could get a bit overwhelming while Canada was calm and polite with the children.

"Ve~, I'm so glad you came!" Veneziano cried, launching himself at Lovino.

"Off!" He shouted, pushing his brother away from him. "Dio, what is up with you and Alfred constantly hugging me?"

"It's fun, Lovi!" Veneziano laughed. "I'm glad to see you're happy! So… have you found anyone yet?" Lovino's mood instantly went down the drain and he shook his head.

"No, I'm too busy with the kids to try," he said. "Why did you have to make me remember him?" Veneziano frowned and hugged his brother comfortingly.

"Ve, I'm sorry, fratello," he said. "I wasn't thinking." After a while, he pulled away.

"Papa, are you alright?" Dante asked worriedly, noticing how upset Lovino was. Lovino gave him a shaky smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, bambino," he said, leaning down to his height and kissing the top of his head. "Just a few bad memories from my time as a nation."

"I hope you aren't lying Papa," Chiara said, frowning. Lovino laughed and kissed the top of her head too. Chiara squirmed and moved away from him.

"I'm not, Chi, honest," he told her.

"Pinky swear?" Chiara asked, holding out her pinky. Lovino wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Pinky swear," he said. Chiara nodded and smiled.

"Okay then!" She said happily. "When are we getting on the plane, Papa?" Lovino looked at the time on his phone.

"Just ten more minutes," he told her. "Can you two wait that long?" Dante and Chiara nodded and began running around.

"Ah, don't just go off like that, you two!" Canada whisper-yelled as he ran after them. The twins just laughed and ran away from him.

"They love teasing their Uncle Mattie, don't they?" Lovino said, amused. "How do they have this much energy at 3 AM? Then again…" He glanced at America. "I'm still wondering how you can have so much energy as well."

* * *

><p>The plane ride was long, and the twins complained about how their ears hurt constantly and that they were bored, so like any good parent, Lovino did everything he could to make sure they felt okay. Occasionally, Lovino felt a kid kicking the back of his seat, but he couldn't do anything lest he wanted to get in trouble.<p>

As soon as the family of three got to their hotel, they had collapsed on the beds and prepared for a long, long sleep.

And Lovino was dreading the rest of this vacation.


	3. Chapter 2: One Week

_**Okay, soooo, I had about three-fourths of this chapter done after I posted the first chapter, and I would have gotten this chapter out sooner, but my computer wasn't working on Saturday and then I went to a fair and a Pentatonix concert on Sunday and I wasn't back until just before my curfew.**_

_**So, things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Inaccurate Italian due to me not speaking any language other than English. Feel free to correct me because I got the translations from Google Translate.**_

_**~OOC Lovino because he tries not to get too angry around the twins and he's being extra careful, just in case any nation might regain their memories due to his personality. His name and looks are enough to set them off, so he has to be careful.**_

Chapter 2

One week later…

The first day of the World Meeting had just ended and Spain was taking a walk through one of his parks. He was really confused. For some reason, every time he went to a meeting, he felt like there should be someone there, but he knew that all the nations were there. He really didn't know why he felt that way, but he always felt sad because of this. He thought a walk would help him get better.

Spain sat on a bench and watched the children play while their fathers and mothers told them to be careful. He chuckled to himself. _Children are so cute~,_ he thought. And no, he was _not_ a pedophile, he just liked children. Two children caught his eye.

"Na na na na na, non si può prendere me!" A little boy sang in Italian as he ran away from a little girl. [Na na na na na, you can't catch me!]

"Tornate qui, altrimenti Papa otterrà arrabbiato con te!" The girl called to him as she chased after him. [Get back here or else Papa will get mad at you!] Spain was confused as to why the children were speaking Italian in Spain, but then he decided that they were probably Italian and were on vacation with their parents. Speaking of parents, he didn't see theirs.

"Andrà tutto bene, Chi- oof!" The little boy bumped into Spain's leg, which allowed his sister to catch up to him and grab his arm. [It'll be fine, Chi- oof!]

"Oh, are you alright?" Spain asked. The little boy nodded and smiled.

"I'm good!" The boy laughed, switching to Spanish. "A little thing like that can't get me down!" _Their parents must have taught them Spanish_, Spain thought.

"Do you need help finding your parents?" Spain asked. The boy nodded eagerly.

"Yes, can you-" he was cut off by his sister, who hit him on the head.

"Don't trust strangers so easily you idiot!" The girl scolded. "Don't you remember what happened last time? You almost got taken!" The boy rubbed his head and glared at her.

"But Papa beat the evil fucker up so it's fine!" He said. Spain was surprised at how mature the two sounded and how the little boy knew swear words. It made him a bit worried about their home life.

"Don't swear in front of strangers, idiota!" The girl shouted, hitting her brother on the head once again. "It'll give them the wrong impression!"

"Ahaha, kids, I promise you, I'm not going to take you," Spain cut in. "Now why don't I help you-"

"Chiara! Dante! Vi siete!" A voice called out in Italian, effectively cutting him off. "Non scappare così! Soprattutto in un paese straniero! E 'pericoloso!" [Chiara! Dante! There you are! Don't run off like that! Especially in a foreign country! It's dangerous!] Spain looked up and was stunned. The man running towards them was very handsome and very cute. Not only that, he looked so much like Italy that it was scary. The only differences were height, the curl on the left side of his head, the hazel eyes, and the reddish-brown hair. Looking at the man, he felt a sharp pang of longing and sadness. He didn't know why.

"Siamo spiacenti Papa…" the boy, Dante he supposed, said guiltily, looking at the ground. [Sorry Papa…] The man sighed and knelt down to pick up the two before standing up. He looked at Spain with an apologetic expression.

"I am so sorry about these two," he apologized in Spanish. "They always run off. It makes me worried."

"Haha, no it's fine!" Spain said. "Your children are so cute! I almost wish they were my own!" A flash of sadness appeared in the man's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, so Spain brushed it off as his imagination.

"Well, again, I am so sorry," the man said. "Chiara, Dante, say sorry."

"Sorry Mister," the two chimed.

"It's fine, and please, don't call me that, it makes me feel old!" Spain laughed, ignoring the fact that he _was_ old. "Call me Antonio, because that's my name! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Nice to meet you, Chiara and Dante!" He grinned brightly at the two. Dante smiled back while Chiara looked up at her father, who was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Nice to meet you, but we have to go now," the man said.

"A-ah, wait, what's your name?" Spain asked, although he didn't really know why he cared so much.

"…Lovino," the man said after a few seconds. "Lovino Vargas. Nice to meet you tom- Antonio." Spain missed the stutter when he was saying his name as he was too focused on how the man looked almost exactly like Italy and had the same last name as Italy's human name.

"Any relation to Feliciano Vargas?" Spain asked, although he knew it was stupid since this man was obviously human. He would know if this person was a nation.

"Oh you mean-" Lovino placed a hand over his son's mouth before he could finish his sentence and shook his head.

"No relation, but I have met the kid before," he told him, smiling slightly. "He's nice. We even have the same birthday, but he's younger than me. Weird, huh?" Spain nodded.

"Yeah… weird…" he said. "So where's your wife? You must have a wife right? Because these kids are obviously not adopted. I see the resemblance!" Lovino flinched and Spain almost regretted his question once he saw the pain on the younger man's face.

"She… she left the twins with me immediately after they were born and hasn't contacted me since," Lovino explained sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Spain gasped. Lovino shook his head.

"No, it's fine, we weren't even dating," he quickly reassured. "We had just gotten drunk and did something stupid. I loved her though, but I don't think she really loved me. I'm glad I have these two though. I wouldn't give them up for the world…" Spain stayed quiet as he saw Lovino's wistful look and the adoring glance he gave his children. That look that Lovino gave his kids was quite adorable, Spain had to admit.

"Umm... So how about I show you and your kids around?" Spain asked, snapping Lovino out of his trance.

"Oh yes, please Papa?" Dante begged. "I like this man! He's nice and he doesn't offer me weird candy like everyone else!" Lovino looked reluctant, but nodded.

"Alright…" he agreed. Spain smiled and began to excitedly show them around the city. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be closer to this family.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck,<em> Lovino thought as he followed Spain with the twins in his arms. _This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to spend this entire month with the kids without bumping into him. Fuck, I hope this doesn't trigger anything._ He was only half-listening to whatever the Spanish nation was saying, as he already knew everything about Spain after centuries to learn. Chiara and Dante were listening with rapt attention.

Throughout the week that they had been in Spain, they had spent most of their time going to restaurants and parks. They hadn't really bothered to explore, and this was mostly because Lovino was terrified that he would bump into Spain. Since it was the first day of the World Meeting, he thought there would be no chance of meeting any nations. Unfortunately, he had no clue when the meetings ended, and that is how Chiara and Dante ended up running into Spain.

"Lovi, are you listening to me?" Spain asked, pausing in whatever he was saying. Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah, I- wait, did you just call me 'Lovi'?" He asked. The fact that that name was falling from Spain's lips made his heart hurt and memories came to his mind. He tried to push everything down, but only managed to make sure that Spain noticed nothing. _Although,_ Lovino thought, _he's too much of an idiot to be able to see that._

"Si!" Spain chirped. "Isn't it cute?" Lovino turned bright red and ignored his giggling children.

"It is not fucking cute you fucking bastard!" He shouted.

"You shouldn't swear in front of your kids, Lovi," Spain scolded half-heartedly. To his surprise, Dante laughed and Chiara didn't even seem to notice.

"Haha, Papa says bad words all the time so we've gotten used to it!" Dante laughed. "But Papa has been trying to censor himself more often and I don't know why!" He pouted.

"That's a good thing!" Chiara said. "Bad words are bad! They get you in trouble! Papa never gets in trouble though because Papa is an adult! Right, Papa?" She looked up at her father with a bright smile and Lovino couldn't help but nod and smile back.

"Yes, that's right, sweetie," he said.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Spain suddenly exclaimed. "Lovino, how is it that you know Spanish?" He just barely missed the slight stiffening of Lovino's shoulders before he answered.

"Dante and Chiara's mother was Spanish," he told him. "She taught me everything she knew and I taught these little troublemakers because I thought it would be good for them." Spain nodded, his mouth showing an 'o' shape.

"Umm, why are you here, in Spain?" He asked, feeling a bit weird referring to himself as a landmass. "Do you live here? Or are you here on vacation? I've never seen you around before."

"Vacation," Lovino answered. "My boss thought I should take a break from working for once, so she bought me tickets and won't let me come back until the end of the month. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't disappoint these two." He was lying of course, but Spain didn't need to know that. And his boss did want him to take a vacation anyway.

"You really love your children, don't you, Lovi?" Spain mused. He was sort of jealous that he couldn't dote upon children like that anymore.

"Yeah, of course," Lovino said. "They're all I have, really. They're the only constant in my life. Sure, my brother and my friends care about me, but they all work really hard. Truth be told, last week was the first time I had seen any of them in six months. Also, don't call me Lovi."

"But why~?" Spain whined. "It's cute!"

"Because their mother used to call me that!" Lovino shouted. "And goddammit, I don't want to have to think about hi- _her_ anymore than I have to! Because, God, it hurts so much to think about her!" He almost dropped Chiara and Dante in his distress while Spain was left completely speechless.

"Papa?" Chiara said hesitantly. "Are you alright?" Lovino nodded and sighed.

"Look, I appreciate the tour, Antonio, but you're asking questions that just… they bring up too many memories," he said. "I think I'm going to have to say goodbye. Thank you for showing us around." He turned and began to walk away.

"Ah, wait, can I at least get your number?" Spain called out to him. Lovino pretended not to hear him. With each step away from his former boss, he felt his heart grow heavier and heavier.

"Papa?" Dante said. "What just happened?"

"Was that a nation?" Chiara asked. Lovino gave them both a fake smile.

"It's nothing you two need to worry about," he told them, kissing them both on the head. "I just hope we don't see that man again. He brought up too many memories." The twins frowned. _If this man makes Papa sad,_ they thought together, _then I hope we don't see him again either._


	4. Chapter 3: One Day

_**Okay, so I would have had this chapter done earlier, but I had just gotten really lazy when I didn't have to do homework. I've been very tired and very stressed, I've been having some problems with my depression for the past week, and I'm a bit scared to talk to my friend on here about my problems right now. Also, I had to go to my friend's sleepover party for her birthday yesterday, so there's that too. I probably would have had this chapter finished yesterday if I didn't go to her party.**_

_**Anyway, enough about my life problems. THINGS TO LOOK OUT FOR IN THIS CHAPTER:**_

_**~Mostly centered around Spain, Lovino, and Veneziano/Italy.**_

_**~Switching around between Italy and Veneziano based on the point of view.**_

_**~America and Canada will be in this chapter, but not mentioned too much even though they are there for a majority of the time because they don't really have a huge, huge part of what's going on.**_

_**~Smarter than they should be twins because I suck at writing children that aren't too smart for their own good.**_

_**~The explanation for why the twins are so loyal and loving towards Lovino.**_

**_~Some nations make an appearance._**

Chapter 3

Lovino had spent the rest of the day in the hotel room, staring blankly at the ceiling and wondering why, after five years, he had to see that goddamn Spaniard. Naturally, the twins had quickly gotten bored, but they did nothing to make their father entertain them. To them, their hardworking and loving father needed time to himself.

In the five years that the twins had been alive, they were quick to become a bit more mature than the average five year old. Perhaps this was because they were originally supposed to be nations, or perhaps it was due to all the babysitters they had to have when Lovino had to work. Either way, they had a better grasp for things than the average child their age.

After they were pretty well off, Lovino had more time to spend with the twins outside of his office and this allowed them to bond. At first, the twins were angry at him for leaving them with babysitters all the time and considered him a stranger. They wanted nothing to do with him. Later that night, they heard Lovino sobbing in his room to their Uncle Veneziano over the phone about how he just wanted to make sure that they could take care of themselves. After that, the twins learned about how much their father really cared for them and decided to take advantage of the time they had with him before he went off to work.

This is why they were so loyal to their father. To them, he was their hero. He worked hard and tried everything he could to make them happy, even if he didn't want it. He only ever lied to protect them and their innocence. It was alright with them. He completely adored them, and so they did what they could to give back to their father. The only way they knew how to give back to him was to not bother him with things they knew he wouldn't like.

So that's what they did.

Chiara and Dante felt terribly guilty for allowing Antonio to show them around. It had ended with Lovino getting upset, and to them, that could never happen. Their father deserved all the happiness in the world.

"We're sorry Papa…" Chiara said quietly later that night. Lovino was lying between Chiara and Dante, who were snuggled deeply into him.

Lovino smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her. "I should be the one saying sorry. I ruined your day and you couldn't have fun."

"But if we hadn't pushed you to let Mr. Antonio show us around, he wouldn't have brought up bad memories," Dante continued. Lovino shook his head and kissed both of them on top of their heads.

"It doesn't matter, you two," he assured them. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow, we need to make up for the time that we could have spent having fun today." Dante and Chiara nodded and closed their eyes, snuggling deeply into their father and quickly succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the children and Lovino woke to the sound of pounding on their hotel door and the yelling of Veneziano.<p>

"Vee~, Lovi, are you awake?" Veneziano called through the door. "Open up! I want to talk to you fratello!"

"Papa, make Zio be quiet…" Dante mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. Lovino sighed.

"You two stay here, I'll talk to him," he said and stood up to open the door where Veneziano almost hit him with his fist. "What the fuck Feliciano? We were sleeping. You woke both me and the kids up!" Veneziano smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oops, sorry fratellone!" He chirped. "But I wanted to hang out today!"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to in…" Lovino looked at the clock, "five minutes?" Realization dawned on Veneziano's face.

"Oh yeah!" He said, snapping his fingers. "Oh well! I already made reservations to this really nice restaurant for us, the kids, Alfred, and Matteo! We _need_ to go there for breakfast! Pleeeaaasse Lovi?" He gave Lovino the sad eyes, and he knew he couldn't reject him.

"…Fine," Lovino grumbled. "Just stay out here for a moment while I tell the kids and then get ready, yeah? And _call_ before you make these fucking plans. That's twice that you've told me this shit at the last minute." Veneziano just laughed and let Lovino close the door.

"What's happening Papa?" Chiara asked, sitting up with her brother.

"We're going to a restaurant with your uncles for breakfast," Lovino sighed. "Come on, let's get you two dressed."

"Yay!" Dante cheered. "We haven't seen Zio Mattie, Al, and Feli in a while! Let's get ready Chiara!" He jumped out of the bed and started rummaging through his luggage to find something to wear while Chiara calmly looked through hers. Lovino gave a small laugh and picked out his own clothes to wear.

After getting ready, Lovino, Chiara, Dante, and Veneziano took Veneziano's car to the restaurant, where Canada and America were already waiting.

"Dudes, there you are!" America shouted as soon as he saw them. "We've been waiting forever!" His loud voice gained many glares from other people, but as always, he didn't notice.

"It was only ten minutes, Al," Canada pointed out quietly. America just laughed boisterously.

"Yeah, well, we're here now," Lovino said, trying to refrain from calling him a hamburger bastard around his kids. At least, in public. He didn't want to get glares from mothers telling him not to soil their innocence.

"Let's get our tables, ve~!" Veneziano exclaimed and walked into the restaurant with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the World Meeting, everyone was wondering where Italy and America were. At first, they hadn't thought much of it since it was obvious that the two would be late to many meetings, but after about fifteen minutes, everyone was getting worried. The two might've been late before, but never that late.<p>

"Would someone go find them, please?" Germany eventually sighed. "They're probably causing havoc in the streets by now."

"I'll go!" Spain exclaimed immediately, jumping at a chance to find Italy and maybe see the cute father from the day before and apologize.

"Yes, thank you Spain," Germany said, nodding to him. "Come back as soon as possible. We will have to start the meeting." Spain jumped out of his seat and ran out of the building.

"Why is he so eager?" Someone asked. Germany shrugged.

"Let's begin the meeting," he said.

* * *

><p>Spain drove around for a while, looking for any sign of a brunette with a curl or a head of blonde hair and a bomber jacket. There was no such luck, and at some point, he got hungry, so he decided to stop at a nearby restaurant to eat.<p>

When he walked it, he immediately heard boisterous laughter that he recognized as America's. He looked around and it didn't take long to spot America sitting with Italy and- Lovino and his kids?! (There was also an empty chair next to them, but he didn't really think about that) America seemed to be teasing Lovino, who was red in the face from either embarrassment or anger- or both. It made him a bit jealous that America was close enough to Lovino to be having breakfast with him and his kids, although Spain didn't really know why he was jealous.

Spain quickly walked over to the table with a bright smile. They didn't seem to notice him until Italy furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to see Spain.

"Ah, Big Brother Antonio!" Italy chirped. "I didn't see you there!"

"Hola Feli!" Spain laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Alfred, Matteo, and I bumped into Lovino and the twins on our way here and we decided to get breakfast together!" Italy lied, but Spain didn't notice.

"Matteo?" He asked. "Who's that?" America laughed.

"Dude, he's my brother, Mattie!" He said, patting the air next to him and an almost transparent man with a polar bear in his lap seemed to appear. "But of course you can't see him! No one except we ever do!" _Oh yeah, a nation,_ Spain realized. _I think his name is… Cania? Cadana? Something like that._

"Well, anyway, have you met Lovino, 'Toni?" Italy asked. Spain nodded.

"Si, I have!" He said. "How do you two, err, three know him?"

"We met in Rome where that hamburger idiot accidentally spilled coffee all over my shirt," Lovino began. "As an apology, he dragged me and those two off to lunch. I ended up having to pay my babysitter over time because of that, but it was fun. We met a few times after that and now the kids call these three their uncles." Chiara and Dante nodded, not saying anything even though they knew that was a lie.

"Ve, how do you know Lovi and the kids, 'Toni?" Italy asked. Spain laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, the kids bumped into me and then I offered to show them around," he explained. "I accidentally made Lovi here upset because I kept asking questions that were answered with the mother of the twins. I wanted to apologize for that actually."

"It's fine, I guess," Lovino told him passively. "It doesn't matter anyway. I doubt she even remembers me." Spain sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good!" He exclaimed. "I was worried you'd stay mad at me forever! Oh, Feli, Alfred, you two need to get to the representatives meeting!" Italy pouted.

"Aww, but I wanted to stay here and eat breakfast with them before leaving!" He whined. "Can't we eat breakfast before we go?" Spain really tried to ignore the look on Italy's face, but it seemed he wasn't immune to the look.

"….Fine," he relented. "But I want to join you guys too!" Italy grinned happily while the twins exchanged uneasy looks.

"Sit, sit!" Italy said, pulling out a chair next to him. Spain smiled and took the seat.

"So anyway, as I was saying…" America continued on with what he was saying before Spain had arrived. It seemed as though Italy, America, that other person (Canadia was it?), Lovino, and the twins were very comfortable around each other. It worried Spain, because he knew that nations could not be close to mortals. After all, what would happen once that mortal died? And also, how would they explain how they never seemed to age?

Still, Spain understood how America and Italy (and Canada) were so close to the interesting family. Something about the three of them was comforting and familiar. Being in the presence of the three made Spain feel both happy and sad, but mostly happy. He still didn't understand why, but he was okay with it.

* * *

><p>By the time breakfast was over, everyone had completely forgotten about the World Meeting.<p>

"Ve, Toni, do you want to join us to go shopping?" Italy asked. "The twins have been wanting to go!" Spain nodded enthusiastically.

"Si!" He exclaimed happily. "I would love to join you guys! Well, as long as Lovi doesn't mind…" He trailed off as he glanced at the Italian holding the twins' hands.

"Sure, I guess," Lovino sighed. "These idiots would pester me if I said no anyway. And stop calling me by that stupid nickname!" He glowered at him, but Spain just laughed him off, as always.

"Yay!" Italy cheered. "This will be so much fun!"

"So Toni, d'ya know any good malls around here?" America asked. Spain thought about it, then nodded.

"I know a great place!" He said. "Did you guys take your own cars?"

"Mattie and I took Mattie's car, and then Lovi and Feli and the twins took Feli's car!" America explained.

"Ve~, Lovi, you and the twins should go with Antonio!" Italy suggested, grinning. Lovino turned red and spluttered.

"W-w-what?!" He stammered. "Why?! Feliciano!" Italy laughed.

"Nope!" He said. "Go with him! It'll be fun!"

"I think it's a good idea!" Spain agreed, thinking it would be a good time to learn more about Lovino and the children. Lovino let out an aggravated sigh.

"Feli, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked, and before Italy could reply, Lovino took his wrist and dragged him off just far enough so that everybody else couldn't hear them. Chiara and Dante looked up at Canada curiously.

"Zio Mattie, what's going on with Papa?" Dante asked. Canada just shrugged in reply, a small, reassuring smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"I know what you're doing, Veneziano," Lovino hissed.<p>

"Oh?" Veneziano drawled. "And what is that?" A sly grin crept its way onto his face.

"You're trying to get me to spend time with that fucking tomato bastard!" Lovino accused. "There is a reason I became human and didn't let him keep his memories of me! He's the father of my children, and while I love them and him, he doesn't love me. I don't know if he would love his kids. I couldn't run into him as a human with his memories still intact. He would be wondering about my children. Stop what you're doing Vene. He's not going to remember."

"But how do you know that he never loved you?" Veneziano asked.

"If he loved me, he would have been much more depressed when I disappeared," Lovino said. "I saw him cooing over you. He wasn't sad about me at all."

"What if it was just a mask to hide the pain?" Veneziano insisted. "Please, Romano-"

"My name is Lovino now," Lovino interrupted.

"-Lovino," Veneziano continued, "just give him a chance. He might fall in love with you, and maybe even regain his memories. Then you could get his side of the story. I just want you to be happy, fratellone, and I want the twins to know who their other father is. Can you just do this? For me?" Lovino sighed.

"Alright, fine," he relented. "I'll spend some time with him. But that's it! I highly doubt he'll fall for me though!" Veneziano smiled.

"Thank you Lovi!" He exclaimed, hugging his brother. Once he pulled away, he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back to the group. "Toni! Lovi is going to be riding in your car!"

"Great!" Spain beamed. Lovino turned red at seeing his face so bright and happy. He was still very much attractive.

* * *

><p>"Spain still hasn't come back with Italy and America," France pointed out worriedly. "Could something have happened to them?"<p>

"We're in Spain's country, I'm sure their fine," England said passively. "Spain is probably distracted or still hasn't found Italy and America."

"Still, perhaps we should send out someone else to find all three of them," France insisted.

"If they don't come back throughout this meeting, then we can be worried," Germany decided.


	5. Chapter 4: Four Hours

_**So my friend is mad at me because I can get 1,000 views in a week on a fic, and it's been like, months for her. I really don't know why I do though... *shrug* Did you guys notice that my chapter titles correspond with times in the fic? Yeah, that's what I was going for. Also, I apologize if this chapter sucks. I was running out of ideas. I do have the basic plot outlined and a few things planned out, though, so no worries dudes!**_

_**Things to look out for in the chapter:**_

_**~Lovino getting upset over memories**_

_**~Not much else really**_

Chapter 4

Lovino was not happy about having to ride of Spain. Of course, the children were there, too, but still. _Damn you Feli_, he thought over and over again as he looked out the window of Spain's car.

"So where are you from, Lovi?" Spain asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Rome, Italy," Lovino answered dully. "The kids were born in Ontario, Canada though. Or at least, that's what their mother said in her letter when she left them on my doorstep." When Canada had heard that Lovino wanted to go into hiding, he had offered to let them stay at a house he had in Ontario, or more specifically, New Prussia. He knew that there was only a very slight chance that any nation other than Veneziano and America would go there. That's where the kids ended up being born.

"Oh," Spain said, nodding. "I've been to Rome before, although I don't think I've ever been to Canada." _Yes you have,_ Lovino thought. _You just don't remember because all the nations are forgetful bastards._"I wonder what it's like… Oh yeah, what's your favorite color?"

"…Green or red," Lovino replied. "I can never choose between the two. On one hand, green is an amazing color and… I don't want to tell you the other reason. On the other hand, red is the color of tomatoes." Spain's face seemed to brighten up more, if that was even possible.

"You like tomatoes Lovi?" He asked happily.

"Don't call me that," Lovino said. "And yes. They're fucking delicious! Of course I would like them!"

"We like tomatoes too!" Dante called from behind them.

"Good boy!" Lovino said to him with a smirk.

"I'm not a dog Papa!" Dante said, pouting. Lovino could hear Chiara laughing at her brother and teasing him about being a dog.

"I like tomatoes too!" Spain chirped, steering the conversation back to him and Lovino. "I have a tomato garden at my house!" Lovino nodded.

"Cool," he said.

"Err, do you have any other family?" Spain asked. Lovino shook his head.

"No, it's just me," he said. "My parents, well, they never really liked me, so I don't talk to them. I never had any siblings, younger or older, so it's just me and the kids."

"Oh." It was silent for a while after that, save for the chatter coming from Chiara and Dante. Spain was trying to think of another question to ask, and then he finally came up with one.

"Hey Lovi, what was their mother's name?" He asked. Lovino stiffened and tried to think quickly.

"…Maria," he lied. "Her name was Maria."

"What was she like?" Spain questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" Lovino asked in reply. Spain shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I want to know more about you and the girl you loved. It's not like you're telling me her deepest, darkest secrets or anything, right?" Lovino sighed.

"…She was… amazing," he said at last. "She was kind and always cheerful. She loved tomatoes, too. She liked to have fun and would always drag me out with her as well. She loved everyone, save for a few people. But she also wasn't weak. If she wanted to, she could have beaten me at any time for being such an asshole. I loved her a lot, but I never got the chance to tell her. I was scared, and now I don't have a chance to see her again." Spain frowned as he noticed Lovino's eyes get extremely sad.

"Oh, she sounds amazing," he commented. Lovino nodded.

"Yeah, she was." He looked away from him. He didn't want to see his pitying look. He didn't even know that he was talking about him. He didn't know anything. Because he didn't remember.

Lovino clenched his fists in his lap. _Damn you Veneziano,_ he thought. _Damn you to hell. Why did you make me go with this bastard? Every time I do, he makes me remember everything I don't. Damn it. Damn you. We were perfectly happy on our own dammit!_

"Umm, Lovino," Spain said suddenly, snapping Lovino out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry that I keep bringing her up. The thing is, I really want to be your friend. I think you're cool, so I want to know more about you and your family." Lovino turned to him and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry that I'm being such a fucking sap about it," he said. "I should be over her by now, but she was my first and only love. I did have other relationships before her, but… none of that was love. I can't believe I'm still hung up over her."

"Papa, we're just glad to know what our mother was like," Chiara spoke up from the seat behind him. "You never tell us about Mama, but now we know. I still don't like her for running out on Papa, though." Dante nodded in agreement. Spain and Lovino laughed, although Lovino's laugh was a bit more nervous. _Oh you two…_ He thought. _You don't know the real story. Maybe when you're older I'll tell you._

"Hey Papa, how were we born anyway?" Dante asked suddenly. Lovino stiffened at the question and Spain laughed at his misfortune.

"Well, Dante, er…" Lovino stammered. In the six years the kids had been alive, they had never asked him the forbidden question, and he had hoped to never have to tell them. Now that they had asked, he had no idea what to say, and Spain's laughing was no help _at all_.

* * *

><p>When Lovino, Spain, Chiara, and Dante had arrived at the mall just after Veneziano, Canada, and America, Dante was still clueless and Lovino looked very distressed.<p>

"Ve~, what's wrong fr- Lovi?" Veneziano asked, very nearly calling Lovino "fratello." Lovino gave an aggravated sigh.

"First of all, that idiot over there asked about the kids' mother," he began, jerking his thumb in Spain's direction, "which then cause Dante to ask how babies were born." His brother and his two friends laughed.

"You have terrible luck, Lovi!" America exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," Lovino said rather than reply to what he said.

"Aww, but Feli and Mattie call you that all the time!" America whined. "Why can't I?"

"Because Matthew isn't an asshole like you and Feliciano is too nice to deny him," Lovino answered. "You, on the other hand, are an annoying bastard that will be treated as such."

"Ah, but you love me!" America said, swinging an arm around him.

"Si, Papa loves all of you!" Dante chirped as he walked to hold Lovino's hand. Chiara was sitting in Canada's arms.

"Dante, don't tell them that!" Lovino hissed. Dante tilted his head.

"But what's the big deal, Papa?" He asked. "There's nothing wrong with admitting that you love them. They're family, right?" Lovino sighed and nodded, unable to disagree with him.

"Yes, they are," he admitted reluctantly.

"We're glad to know that you love us," Canada said with a soft smile. "We love you too." Lovino turned slightly red and turned away.

"Whatever, maple bastard," he said. "Let's just get inside." Spain, America, and Veneziano cheered before entering the mall.

"Papa, can I ride on your shoulders?" Dante asked, looking up at his father with large, doe eyes. Lovino nodded.

"Of course," he said and carried Dante onto his shoulders before walking into the mall with Matthew and Chiara following close behind him.

* * *

><p>As Italy worked on getting Spain better clothes because "he should <em>not<em> be wearing a fashion disaster when there isn't a meeting where he's required to dress nicely," Spain noticed that Lovino was casually browsing through some designer clothes and that many women were looking at him with lustful eyes. Especially seeing that he had a kid.

When one woman found the courage to talk to Lovino, Spain was ultimately surprised to see a smile easily slip onto his face as he spoke in a mixture of Italian and Spanish and got the woman blushing from his charming words. He was almost like Italy when it came to girls. No, he was _exactly_ like Italy in the flirting department.

"Ciao, bella," Lovino said smoothly with a smile. "What's your name?" The woman blushed as many others looked upon her with envy.

"M-my name is Arianna," the woman stammered. "Y-you have an adorable son." Lovino nodded.

"Yes, I do," he said. "His name is Dante. He actually has a twin sister, but she's with my friend right now. He's standing over there, actually. Matthew!" Matthew looked over from where he was awkwardly standing and walked towards them with Chiara.

"Yeah?" Matthew said, not paying any attention to the women that were so obviously squealing at his cuteness and the fact that he was friends with the hot guy with a child.

"I don't really need anything, but I wanted to introduce you and Chiara to my new friend here," Lovino said, nodding in Arianna's direction. "Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name. I'm Lovino Vargas. My friend here is Matthew Williams, and my adorable little daughter is Chiara."

"S-so cute~!" Arianna squealed. "Are you guys models?" Lovino and Matthew looked at each other, then laughed.

"No, we aren't, miss," Matthew said. "I work for the government and he has a simple office job."

"Are you someone important?" Arianna asked. Matthew gave a small, secretive smile.

"I guess you could say that," he replied. "But it's very hush, hush."

"Papà, cosa stai facendo?" Chiara asked in Italian. [Papa, what are you doing?]

"Nulla si deve preoccupare, cara," Lovino replied. [Nothing you need to worry about, dear.]

"Lovino, could you help me find something for Antonio to wear?" Italy called. Lovino looked at him and nodded.

"Of course!" He called back. "Well, this is goodbye, Arianna. Nice meeting you. Matthew, are you coming too? You _do_ need better outfits other than those hoodies and jeans. And seriously, you own a _fanny pack_ and a vomit colored suit." Matthew frowned.

"I don't see anything wrong with them," he muttered as he walked after his friend.

* * *

><p>Spain was a bit curious after seeing that interaction. He wondered why Lovino could smile and talk so easily with random girls, but he was so angry and grumpy around men. It was weird. The only ones he had seen Lovino interact with like that were his children, but that was perfectly understandable, as Lovino didn't really have anyone else.<p>

Spain was also jealous. He wanted to be able to bring a smile like that upon Lovino's face. He wanted to be able to hug him and not be pushed away as he felt he would. And suddenly, Spain didn't want to be a nation anymore. He didn't want to have to live forever while Lovino and the children died eventually.

Spain may be oblivious to a lot of things, but his best friend is France and he _was_ the country of passion. At first, he didn't understand it, but after seeing Lovino act like that with a random girl, well, it made him realize that maybe he had fallen for Lovino at first sight.

That scared him.

He was a nation. He wasn't allowed to get close to humans, because eventually, they _will_ die. They weren't almost immortal like he was. A war could also break out at any time, and if an enemy nation were to learn of the relationship between a nation and a human, that enemy nation could use that human to bring their enemy down. Spain couldn't bear to think of anything like that happening Lovino. (He didn't know that the reason he fell for him at first sight is because he had already had hundreds of years for his feelings to develop for the former nation)

Spain decided to never tell Lovino this. He didn't even know if Lovino was even gay, or at least bi. _Perhaps it would even hurt less this way,_ Spain thought.

"Oi, tomato bastard, what are you thinking about?" Lovino's voice broke through his thoughts, as well as a smack on the head.

"Oh nothing~," Spain laughed. "Don't worry about it! Wait, tomato bastard?" A wave of nostalgia passed over him, and he didn't know why that nickname sounded familiar.

"You like tomatoes, and you're a bastard," Lovino said, as if that answered everything. "Try these clothes on." Italy shoved a bunch of clothes into his arms, as Lovino was holding onto Dante, and pushed him into the dressing rooms.

Spain sighed. _Italy and Lovi are like Francis when it comes to fashion…_

* * *

><p>An hour and twenty pairs of clothes later, Spain (and America and Canada) had a bunch of bags and they were now walking around the mall, mostly being led by Chiara and Dante, who wanted to go this way and that. Chiara and Dante argued constantly over whether to go into this toy store or that toy store.<p>

"Chiara, Dante, why don't we take a break and get lunch?" Lovino spoke up at last. "You must be tired and hungry from all the walking by now. And it's about…" He looked at his watch. "Two o'clock and the last time we ate, it was about 10:30." Chiara and Dante paused in their arguing to look at their father.

"Okay, Papa," Chiara said after a moment of thinking.

"But I wanted to go to that stooooorrrreee!" Dante whined. Chiara hit him on the head.

"Don't give Papa any more trouble, idiot!" She scolded. The nations and Lovino laughed at them.

"Let's just go, you two," he said. "Where do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds!" Dante cheered. Everyone else but America gained a disgusted look.

"Alfred, why must you have corrupted him?" Canada asked quietly.

"Hey, it shows how awesome the kid is!" America said defensively. Everyone else just sighed.

"We're not going to McDonalds, Dante," Lovino told him awkwardly, not wanting his son to throw a tantrum. "How about we go… over there?" He pointed to a random place nearby. Dante pouted, but nodded.

"Okay!" He said happily. "Let's go!" They went to the counter to ask for their food.

As they got their food, a voice called out to them.

"Feliciano! Antonio! What are you doing at the mall rather than at the meeting?!" They turned and Germany was staring at them angrily, with a few other nations with him. Spain and Veneziano exchanged panicked glances.

_Oops._


	6. Chapter 5: Five Minutes

_**Ughh, okay, quick warning: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. Really, this is more of just a filler than an actual chapter. I just needed to move the story along. I really had no clue where this chapter would be heading. Because of that, I wasn't able to update sooner. Hopefully I would be able to update the next chapter a bit faster, but no promises. In random news, as I finished this, I am currently in San Francisco, California visiting family. I was actually planning on posting this on Saturday, but I didn't have the time to finish it because by the time I finished some of the chapter, it was past midnight. In fact, I just finished this past midnight, so.**_

_**Okay, to a Guest,who said:**_

Er... I have a question... In the chapter two: one week didn't Lovino say that his brother invited him? And in this chapter Lovino claims to have no siblings... Is this intentional? and P.S. I love your story I anxiously await the next update it's so amazing!

_**No that was not intentional! I did not notice it, and that has been fixed now, so no worries! Thank you so much for pointing that out! That would have been a disaster! And thank you for the compliment! I appreciate it**_

_**To Sleepery, who**** said:**_

I have this vision of chiara meeting England and developing a small twitch of extreme anger and then losing it and attacks him by accidentally summoning Spain's battle axe Maria into her hands while yelling angrily in Spanish imagine this with like the Spanish flag in the background I also think a smaller vers of Spain's pirate uniform appears on her XD every time I finish reading a chapter these are my thoughts

_**That is a... very interesting thought. XD I don't think something like that would actually happen though. She might get a bit annoyed with him, and maybe yell a bit, but summoning an ax would be a bit suspicious. Also, she was born as Sicily, so she has more Sicilian traits than Spanish and therefore that probably wouldn't happen. (If anyone is wondering, I don't actually know any Sicilian traits other than mafia, so I apologize) It's an interesting thought though!**_

_**To anyone wondering, I will be answering to any questions my reviewers have. If you are on an account, then I will PM you. If not, I will answer your question in the next chapter. Sometimes, I would reply to just random little comments because I want to and that comment interested me. But I will not be giving any spoilers for future chapters, unless you are a close friend, of which I only really have two, so.**_**  
><span>**

_**Anyway, things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Terribleness**_

_**~France and Germany's POV**_

_**~Italy lying about Lovino's life**_

_**~Lovino not hating Germany as much as he used to as a nation**_

_**So anyway, please R&R and enjoy! Also, if I mistakenly typed "Diante" instead of "Dante," please tell me. I know a guy with the name Diante (Dionte?) in my school, so sometimes I type that instead of Dante's name. The names are extremely similar after all.**_

Chapter 5

Lovino tightened his grip on Chiara and Dante's hands, seemingly to protect them from the strange, tall man that had just yelled out to Veneziano and Spain. Really, he was afraid that somehow, the nations might remember him after seeing him and he had automatically tensed up. Also, while he had somewhat gotten over his hatred for Germany, he still didn't like him all that much, but he could tolerate him if he actually got around to remembering him.

"Feliciano, Antonio, Alfred, what on Earth are you doing here?" Germany asked angrily as he marched over to them. "You were supposed to be at the World Meeting!" They both laughed sheepishly.

"Ve~, sorry Luddy!" Veneziano laughed. "We got a bit sidetracked and completely forgot!"

"And just what was so important that you forgot about the meeting?" Germany demanded. Veneziano and America exchanged uneasy looks, but Spain, in his obliviousness, told the truth.

"Apparently Feli met Lovi and his kids before and decided to have breakfast with them while they were in Spain!" He said, pointing at Lovino and the twins. "They're really cool! So I decided to hang out with them too! I guess we forgot about the meeting in the process!" Germany turned his sharp gaze onto Lovino, Chiara, and Dante, although his eyes softened up a bit at the sight of the children. It was probably not to scare them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lovino," Lovino told him timidly. "Lovino Vargas, but no relation to Feliciano over there. It's just a coincidence. The twins are Chiara and Dante. And you are…?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," Germany answered. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for any trouble these idiots have caused." He held his hand out to shake Lovino's hand, and Lovino took the hand firmly, although hesitantly.

"Yeah, they sure are idiots," Lovino snorted. "I knew they had a meeting today, but they insisted on staying with me."

"I tried too," Canada spoke up quietly, scaring the nations on his sudden appearance.

"Dude when did you get here?" America asked loudly. Canada sighed.

"I've been here the whole time… You know that…"

"Don't pretend not to notice Zio Mattie, Zio Alfred," Chiara chastised in her own childish way. America just laughed.

"Yeah, whatever little dude!"

"I'm a girl!"

"Dudette then!"

"You are a terrible Uncle!"

"Stop teasing her, Alfred," Lovino sighed, placing his hand on Chiara's head. "You know she doesn't like it." America pouted.

"Fine," he said. Chiara smiled brightly up at her father.

"Thanks Papa!" She chirped. Lovino smiled back down at her softly.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Hey, Ludwig, why are you and the others here?" Spain asked.

"Someone wanted to go out for our lunch break rather than sit in the meeting room all day," Germany replied. "Somehow, we ended up here."

"Ve~, Luddy, you should join us to eat!" Veneziano exclaimed. "The more, the merrier!"

"This is a lot of people though," Lovino said uncomfortably. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We can all sit at tables near each other!" Veneziano said.

"Oo, I call sitting next to Lovi and the twins!" Spain immediately exclaimed.

"No fucking way bastard," Lovino rejected without skipping a beat. Spain pouted.

"Papa, can he sit with us?" Dante asked. "He's nice and he won't mess with us."

"What about Matthew?" Lovino asked him rather than actually answer him.

"Zio Mattie can sit with us too," Chiara said. "Come on, Papa, please?"

"Yeah, give me a chance!" Spain said, nodding. Lovino sighed irritably.

"Fine," he relented. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go order my and the kids' food now." He marched back to the counter to place his order.

And of course, at some point, he started flirting with the cute cashier.

* * *

><p>Spain was about to follow Lovino when France took him by the arm. "Eh?" He said, blinking at his friend. "What is it, Francis?"<p>

"You seem awfully close to this man, mon ami," France whispered. "You do realize that you can't afford to get close to a human? After all, they eventually die while we will live on." Spain laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, France," he whispered back. "I'm not going to get too close to him. He's just very interesting, and the children are adorable! Besides, I haven't even known him that long anyway." France nodded.

"He seems very close to mon Matthieu, Alfred, and Feliciano," he said. "Why is this? They know the consequences as well, do they not?" Spain shrugged, watching as Italy, Canada, and America conversed happily with the small family of three.

"As I said before, they met before back in Italy," he explained. "Apparently they stayed in touch after America took them all out to eat after he spilled coffee all over Lovi."

"Ah, yes, that makes sense," France said, nodding. "All three of them are rather friendly, so of course they would do something like that. Well, I won't keep you from that Italian any longer, as long as you make sure not to get too close." Spain nodded.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't." With that, he skipped over to Lovino and hugged him from behind, earning him a angry smack on the head.

France sighed at his friend's behavior. He was the country of love, and Spain couldn't possibly hope to keep anything from him. It was obvious that Spain was smitten with this Lovino character, who looks too much like Italy for it to simply be a coincidence. Or maybe it's just one of those "nine people that look exactly like you" stuff.

Either way, France was worried about his friends and little brothers. They were all so obviously close to this family, but that family was human. They were nations. It would only cause suspicion over the fact that they would never age, and there would be grief when they all die. This is why they needed to never get close to a human.

(Even as France thought this, he was one of many to not even get a single inkling of who Lovino really was. Unlike Spain, he was able to completely ignore the idea that Lovino was oddly familiar)

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed irritably as Spain took a seat next to him, but then immediately smiled at his daughter when Chiara tugged on his hand curiously.<p>

"Papa, please don't be mad," Chiara said. "If you aren't happy, we could ask Antonio to not sit with us." Lovino shook his head.

"No, I'm alright, Chi," he said. "I just don't like being around so many people at once. Remember, we don't get to do this often, so it makes me a bit jittery. Although, I can't say the same for you brother…" He looked at Dante, who was already walking around and introducing himself to all of the nations.

"Ciao, my name is Dante Vargas!" Dante chirped to every nation. "My sister is Chiara Vargas! She's sitting with Papa! It's nice to meet you!" The nations would, naturally, coo and say hello and introduce themselves using their human names. Dante would smile and then move on to the next nation.

"Your brother, always the outgoing one," Lovino commented with an amused chuckle. "Why don't you join him, Chiara?" Chiara contemplated for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay Papa!" She said brightly and hopped out of her seat to introduce herself to the nations.

"You're okay with letting them wander off and talk to strangers?" Spain asked. Lovino shrugged.

"You, Matthew, Feliciano, and Alfred seem to know them, so I think they're good," he lied. Spain beamed.

"You trust me judgment?" He said happily. "That makes me so happy!"

"I trust the judgment of Matthew," Lovino told him bluntly. "Not so much you. Besides, I'm watching the children, so if anyone tries anything, I will know." Spain pouted.

"Aww, you don't trust me?" He said. Lovino nodded without hesitation.

"I've only known you for like, a day," he pointed out. "I can't exactly trust someone _that_ much after just one day." Spain nodded.

"Well, what can I do to earn your trust?" He asked eagerly.

"Why do you care?" Lovino asked. Spain shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know," he said happily. "I just want to be your friend? Is that so bad? Do you not like me?" His eyes began to water with fake tears and Lovino sighed.

"I don't… dislike you," he told him awkwardly. His pride would not let him say more than that. If Spain smiled any brighter, Lovino swore that he would need sunglasses.

"Yay, I'm so happy to hear that Lovi!" Spain squealed loudly. Lovino winced and covered his ears, glaring.

"Could you yell any louder?" He hissed. Spain smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized. "I'm just happy to know that you don't hate me!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head, bastard."

* * *

><p>Germany watched the exchange between Lovino and Spain with narrowed eyes. Unlike France and a vast majority of the nations there, Lovino was familiar, almost painfully so. The way he and Spain interacted made him suspicious, and he was curious as to why two – or was it three? – nations would so willingly hang out with the same mortals without telling anyone else until now.<p>

"Ve, Luddy? Are you alright?" Italy asked, tugging on Germany's shirt sleeve and effectively cutting off his train of thought. Germany looked at his boyfriend and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, Italy," he assured him. "I'm just curious about Lovino, that's all." Italy tilted his head.

"Why do you want to know about Lovi?" He questioned. Germany shrugged.

"I don't really know myself," he admitted.

"Ve, well I can tell you some things!" Italy said. "Lovi is an only child and he absolutely adores his kids! He does everything for them! He loves tomatoes and churros and his favorite color is green! He lived in Italy for most of his childhood, but went to America to study for college before going back! Umm, what else? I think that's it!" Germany nodded, but that didn't really yell him anything about Lovino.

Oh well, he trusted Italy, so he didn't pry. After all, there was no way that Italy could just lie to him about a mortal like that.

…Right?


	7. Chapter 6: Three Weeks

_**Heyyyy. It's been a while since I posted a chapter, and I would have posted this sooner (I finished it on a plane), but it was really short, so I wanted to finish the next chapter first before posting this in order to make up for it! I had gotten distracted from writing for a while, and it got a bit boring, but now I am writing it again!**_

_**Things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Shortness**_

_**~A lame ass excuse as to why Lovino can't stay in Spain longer**_

_**~Germany is suspicious of Lovino**_

_**~Spain is wondering why Germany is suspicious**_

_**~And yeah, that's it**_

Chapter 6

Three weeks later...

It had been a month since Lovino had arrived in Spain, and he was rejoicing as he woke up the morning he could leave. After this, he was certain that he would never, ever see another nation (other than Veneziano, Canada, and America) ever again.

In the three weeks after he saw the nations and was "formally" introduced to them, Lovino was visited by Spain _way_ too much (he suspected that Veneziano gave him his hotel number), Germany was so obviously suspicious about him (unless he liked him, which wasn't likely considering he was dating Veneziano), and France was being France and was just a perverted bastard towards him (he got a very large dent on his head courtesy of America's bat). All in all, it was like Lovino was still a nation, minus the whole suspicion thing with Germany.

Lovino didn't like it.

He became human to get away from all the bastards that hadn't even cared about him, especially Spain. He had his brother and his friends, sure, but they were only three, and after his death, surely they would forget about him eventually? Spain was his last tie to being a nation, and he didn't even care about how Lovino had just disappeared.

_It's weird,_ Lovino mused as he helped the children pack. _He didn't care about me back then, six years ago, so why does he care now? It's probably because he has only know Lovino for a month and doesn't know everything about him, but he raised Romano and knew how annoying, bossy, and selfish he was. Yeah, that's probably it._ His own thoughts hurt him, but they made him come to a conclusion.

The only reason Spain was so interested in Lovino was because he didn't know anything about what Lovino was really like.

Yes, that had to be it. What other reason could he possibly have? Nodding firmly, Lovino tuned back into the real world, only to see his kids staring up at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Papa, were you even listening to us?" Chiara asked. Lovino laughed sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry, Chi, Dante, what was that?" He asked. Chiara and Dante began talking, Lovino listening intently as he continued packing.

* * *

><p>Spain was in a hurry. According to Italy, Lovino was leaving that day. He didn't know why Lovino hadn't told him that he was leaving. He wanted to be able to say bye before Lovino left. He didn't know when he would be able to Lovino and the twins again, so he wanted to be able to at least talk to him before he left.<p>

Practically slamming the car door, Spain ran into the hotel and made it to Lovino's room just in time for the handsome Italian to open the door. Spain noticed the bewildered look on Lovino's face upon seeing him and smiled.

"Hola Lovi!" He said cheerfully. "You weren't planning on just leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" Lovino stood there, stunned for a moment, before replying.

"That was the plan, yeah," he said. Spain pouted.

"Aww, come on, do you have a ride to the airport?" He asked. Lovino shrugged.

"Feliciano was supposed to take us, but I'm guessing that since you're here, he told you to drive us instead?" He guessed. Spain laughed.

"Yep!" He confirmed. "Come on, let's go!" He would have taken Lovino's hand and just dragged him out, but then there was the problem of the twins, so he just walked with them outside to his car.

"Nice car," Lovino said upon seeing it, a strange glint in his eyes. "It's different from the last one you drove me in. Italian?" Spain nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it is!" He said. "I forget why I have it, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It's a nice car, and for some reason, I felt as though it was important. Oh sorry, you probably don't care," Lovino shrugged and opened the back door to let the twins in before sitting in the passenger's seat. Spain got into the driver's seat and off they went.

* * *

><p>At the airport, they met up with Italy, Canada, America, and for some reason, Germany. Spain, of course, greeted them all enthusiastically while Lovino glared at Italy and said something about "You could've driven me asshole!" Italy just laughed him off. Lovino greeted Germany curtly, but other than that, the two didn't interact much.<p>

That was something Spain didn't really understand. Lovino and Germany didn't really care for each other all that much, although the twins certainly liked him. Spain had seen Germany staring at him suspiciously and Lovino simply pretended not to notice. Spain didn't think there was anything really suspicious about Lovino and the kids, and he was a bit worried that Germany would try something. Oh well, as long as they didn't hurt each other, Spain could ignore it.

Anyway, Spain watched as America practically tackled Lovino in a hug as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Lovino let the hug go on for two seconds before pushing him off and calling him a hamburger bastard. Spain almost missed Canada greeting Lovino with a smile on his face before leaning down to the twins' heights and saying hello to them too.

"Oi, you're being unusually quiet," Lovino said, glancing over at him.

"Oh have I?" Spain said, then laughed. "Ahaha, sorry about that! I just have nothing to say right now! Oh! But I really am sad that you're leaving! Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Lovino nodded.

"If I stay any longer, my boss'll get mad at me," he said. "She said that I can only stay a month and then I get one day to rest at home and then I have to get straight to work once again."

"Don't you work from home?" Spain asked. Lovino nodded again.

"Yeah, but I didn't bring my files from home, so I can't do the work here," he explained. "And she monitors what I do on that laptop every so often. She'll know if I'm not working. Seriously, if the kids want to play with me, I have to put up a digital stick note on the computer saying that I'm playing with them just in case she looks at my screen during that time." Spain nodded.

"Oh well," he sighed. "I really wish you could stay longer." Lovino shrugged. Spain was expecting an "Yeah, me too" or something like that, but in the month he had gotten to know him, he wasn't very surprised at the lack of response.

* * *

><p>Spain, Canada, America, Veneziano, and Germany stayed with Lovino until it was time to go. Germany exchanged handshakes with Lovino while everyone else hugged him. America and Spain cried about how they didn't want him to go, which in turn caused Lovino to push them both away and hit them.<p>

As soon as Chiara, Dante, and Lovino got home, they kicked off their shoes and collapsed on the couch. Chiara and Dante laid on top of their father, and luckily they weren't very heavy. They fell asleep immediately and would not wake up for another couple of hours. After all, falling asleep on a plane is very hard to do.


	8. Chapter 7: Three Months - October

_**As promised, the next chapter! See, now you get two chapters in one day! I've been planning this chapter since I started writing this story. I don't have much to say here, so...**_

_**Things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Halloween even though it's been a week since then**_

_**~Lovino and the twins go to America's country**_

_**~Lovino stomping on the stereotypes that little girls have to be pretty princesses for Halloween  
><span>**_

_**~Mentions of the mafia**_

_**~Spain gets drunk**_

_**Enjoy and please review as I would really appreciate it!**_

Chapter 7

Three months later…

Three months after the trip to Spain, it was near Halloween. The children had almost forgotten about the trip, as their heads were filled with thoughts of Halloween and school. And like many other children, they hated school. (It wasn't just the fact that they had to wake up early in order to go. It was also the fact that they were apart from their beloved Papa for seven hours a day for five days a week)

Lovino still clearly remembered the trip. How could he not? He saw _Spain_ and a whole bunch of other nations that he really did _not_ want to see again. He's thought this many times over and over again, but he couldn't help the fear that they would remember and ask questions.

Lovino was invited by America to come to a party at his house in California for Halloween. Lovino agreed, as it wasn't often America invited him. (This was because America was worried that nations would find Lovino, but now that they had already met them, he had nothing to be afraid of) Plus, the twins loved trick-or-treating in America. Not many kids went trick-or-treating on Halloween in Italy.

"Chiara, Dante, what do you two want to be for Halloween?" Lovino asked them on a Friday night during dinner. Chiara and Dante looked at each other.

"I want to be a ninja!" Dante decided.

"Can I be one too?" Chiara asked shyly. Lovino nodded.

"Of course, Chi," he told her. "Why wouldn't you be allowed to?"

"Well, all the girls in my class are talking about being princesses and how being stuff like pirates and ninjas was weird, so…" She trailed off and Lovino sighed. He was afraid of this.

"Chiara, listen to me," he said firmly. "You don't have to listen to those girls. You can be whatever you want and you can do whatever you want and you can like whatever you want. You shouldn't try to fit in because then you wouldn't be you. Just be yourself and if they don't like that, tough. Like whatever you want and do whatever you want, because then people would like you for you. If that means you want to be a ninja when everyone else wants to be a princess, then so be it. That goes for you too Dante. Do whatever you want and don't you dare let anyone tell you that you can't do it." The twins nodded.

"Thank you Papa," Chiara said, smiling. "I'll be a ninja then! Dante and I could be a team of super crime-fighting ninjas!"

"Yeah!" Dante agreed. Lovino laughed and dinner proceeded as normal.

* * *

><p>On the night of Halloween in California, Lovino took Chiara and Dante out trick-or-treating, just like everyone else in America did every year. As always, adults would coo at how cute the twins were, just like they did for every child. Some would ask Lovino why his daughter was a ninja rather than a princess, to which he replied with an angry, "If she wants to be a ninja, then who am I to stop her? She can be whatever she wants. Just because she's a girl does not mean that she has to be. If I told her what she could and could not be, then she would grow timid and go with what everyone else wanted her to be rather than what she wanted to be. And that would mean that I wouldn't know who my child really is." With that, he would take the twins' hands and lead them somewhere else.<p>

Sometime during the night, Lovino ran into some random stranger when he was chasing after the twins and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The stranger apologized, immediately standing up to help Lovino. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" Lovino waved him off as he stood.

"No, it's fine, it was my- Antonio?" He stared in shock at the familiar green eyes and dark brown hair. It may have been dark outside, but the light from the streetlights made it easy enough to recognize the handsome Spaniard.

"Lovi!" Spain exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you! Are you staying in America for vacation or something?" Lovino nodded, too shocked to reply. It had only been three months, so how could he already be seeing Spain? Obviously God hated him or something.

"I, yeah… umm, what are you doing in America?" Lovino asked. Spain laughed.

"I'm here for Alfred's party of course!" He exclaimed. "Are you here for his party too?" _I should've known,_ Lovino thought, nodding in reply to Spain's question.

"Yeah," he replied. "He invited me, but I'm taking the twins out trick-or-treating first. We don't get to do that often."

"Can I join?" Spain asked excitedly. "I love your kids! They're so cute! I want to hang out with them more!" Lovino smiled nervously at him, but before he could answer, the kids came running up to him and hugged his legs.

"Papa, we thought we lost you!" Chiara cried.

"You weren't following us!" Dante added. Lovino laughed and pried them off his legs. He knelt down to look them in the eye.

"I'm sorry you two," he said. "I had just bumped into Antonio over there and we started talking. Although, if you two hadn't been running away so fast, we wouldn't have this problem now, would we?" Chiara and Dante smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Papa," they chimed. Lovino smiled and kissed the tops of their heads, then stood up.

"Now why don't you two say hi to Antonio?" He turned them around so they could see the handsome Spaniard watching them. The twins grinned.

"Ciao Antonio!" They exclaimed.

"Hello Chiara!" Spain greeted them cheerfully. "Hello Dante! How are you two?"

"We're good!" Dante chirped. "But school is shit."

"Dante!" Chiara reprimanded. "No bad words!" She looked up at Spain again. "School is okay! Although some of the kids are mean." She pouted.

"They don't do or say anything bad to you, do they?" Spain asked worriedly. Chiara and Dante shook their heads.

"No, they just say we can't play with them," Dante said. "But it's okay! Because we don't need those b-" Chiara gave him a pointed look. "-I mean, those meanies!" Chiara nodded in approval. Lovino laughed and scooped them up in his arms.

"Well, we're going to keep going," he told Spain. "They want candy. I'm sure that if they all eat the candy right after, they'll go on a sugar high at Alfred's party and then they'll be too tired out after to bug me."

"Papa!" Chiara and Dante exclaimed. Lovino laughed again.

"I'm kidding," he said. "Sort of." The twins pouted and Spain was the one to laugh this time.

"So as I asked your Papa before, can I come along?" He asked. Chiara and Dante nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" They exclaimed. "Papa will say yes! Papa always says yes! Right Papa?" They looked at Lovino expectantly and Lovino nodded slowly.

"Right, of course," he agreed. "You can come too, I guess."

"Hooray!" Spain and the twins cheered. Spain would have hugged him, but Lovino still had Chiara and Dante in his arms.

* * *

><p>By the time Lovino, Spain, and the twins arrived at America's party with two bags full of candy, the twins were hyper and it was almost 11 PM. Lovino had to hold onto the twins to stop them from running off and getting lost or bumping into one of the more menacing nations (By that, he means Russia or a drunk England).<p>

"Lovi! You're here!" America shouted over the loud, blaring music as he ran over to them. "I thought you wouldn't come! You're with Toni too! Hey, dude, how ya been?" He gave Spain a fist bump and smiled widely.

"I've been good, Alfred!" Spain said brightly.

"Don't call me Lovi," Lovino said with a glare. America laughed him off.

"So what are you two doing together?" He asked slyly. "Is a little something something going on? Eh? Ehhh?" He elbowed Lovino, who quickly turned red. Lovino grabbed his friend's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't fucking imply things, you goddamn bastardo," he growled into the blonde's ear. He let go of him and America rubbed his arm.

"Geez, Lovino, you're strong!" He laughed. "That is so weird! You're so skinny! Even with all that Italian food you eat!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"That's because I work out when I can, dumbass," he said. "And anyway, I still know how to fight from before the kids were born. I still keep in contact with, you know, _them_. They babysit the kids sometimes, and sometimes we still hang out."

"Eh? Lovi, were you a punk or something?" Spain asked as he listened to the conversation. America burst out laughing.

"Dude, I could totally see you as a punk!" America said to Lovino before looking back at Spain. "Haha, thanks for the laugh. I guess he was something of a punk back in his teenage years." He chuckled, as if he had just said a joke. Lovino elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop talking about my fucking past," he said. Chiara and Dante tugged on his pants.

"Papa, can we go play?" Chiara asked.

"Yeah, we wanna play!" Dante agreed, nodding enthusiastically. Lovino sighed and nodded, kneeling down to their height.

"Yes, you two can play," he said. "But make sure that you find your Zio Matthew first. And don't approach people that look angry or insane, like those two." He pointed to a very drunk Prussia and Russia, who were about ready to rip the other's head off. He looked at America. "Alfred, do you know where Matthew is?"

"Uhh, I think he's in his room upstairs…" America told him uncertainly. "I'll go find him." He walked off to find his missing brother. Lovino stood up, making sure he was still holding Chiara and Dante's hands.

"Why did you bring the twins here?" Spain asked curiously. "This obviously isn't the place for two six year olds." Lovino waved him off.

"They lost their innocence the day Alfred barged into my house naked and drunk and trying to kiss me," he told him nonchalantly. "And I couldn't leave them alone at the hotel. Plus they like seeing Alfred, Matthew, and Feliciano. They don't get to often." Spain nodded as America came bounding over with Canada.

"Well, Mattie's now here to watch over the little troublemakers!" America announced cheerfully.

"I can see that dumbass," Lovino said bluntly. Canada smiled at the twins.

"Hello Chiara, Dante," he said kindly.

"Ciao Zio Matteo!" The twins greeted cheerfully, grabbing onto his hands. "Let's go play!" They attempted to drag their uncle off somewhere, and only succeeded when Canada chuckled and played along.

"Well, it's time to get you wasted!" America cheered, grabbing onto Lovino's hand and began leading him to the bar. Lovino pulled his hand back and glared.

"In case you haven't realized, I have two children that need to be driven back to the hotel and looked after, so I can't get drunk until they're old enough to take care of themselves or they move out of the house," he snapped. "Besides, I don't want any of your shitty beer."

"My beer is not shitty!" America cried, pouting. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "I'll have one drink. I'm not such a lightweight that I can't handle one drink." America cheered and dragged Lovino back to the bar. Spain followed closely behind, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Later on into the night, Lovino had successfully been able to not get the slightest bit tipsy, but Spain was absolutely wasted. Lovino spent the night silently laughing at the stupidity of Spain, France, and Prussia and looking out for Chiara and Dante, just in case they got away from Canada.<p>

At some point, Spain was leaning against Lovino and talking about something or other while Lovino was trying not to push him off his stool.

"You know, Lovi, you remind me of someone…" Spain slurred. Lovino stiffened.

"R-really?" he stammered. "That's… interesting." Spain nodded.

"Yeaaah, but I can't remember who," he said. "But I guess if I can't remember, they probably weren't important. Ehhh, can someone get me another drink?!"

If Lovino had thought that maybe, just maybe, Spain had actually cared about him in the least bit, he had immediately retracted that thought at his words.


	9. Chapter 8: Two Weeks

_**I don't have much to say, so I'll just go on with things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~A little short, sorry**_

_**~A bit of a filler too**_

_**~A mafia member comes in**_

_**~A look at Chiara and Dante's school life**_

_**~No nations, sorry**_

_**That's all, really! If I give away too much, then that wouldn't leave enough mystery to keep you reading! So I hope you enjoy, and please review! Thank you!**_

Chapter 8

Two weeks later…

Lovino was quite happy to leave America with the twins after hearing what Spain had said. He had spent five days moping in his free time (which had greatly worried the twins) before acting as if it had never happened. He was just thankful that Spain was too stupid to ask for his number or else he would have to deal with him calling 24/7.

Two weeks after the party, it was the end of Chiara and Dante's first quarter in school. Lovino would be having a parent-teacher conference to discuss how they were doing in school. Lovino was a bit nervous, because he didn't exactly know how they acted during school and so he didn't know if they were troublemakers or not.

Chiara and Dante couldn't go, so Lovino had to call up one of his old assassins, Arnaldo, to babysit them. He was a favorite of Chiara and Dante's previous babysitters.

Yes, Lovino was still in touch with his mafia. As they were not nations, they still remembered him. They had also known about his status as a nation and were shocked when they had heard about how he was becoming human and was pregnant. (One idiot had the audacity to laugh at the pregnant man with angry mood swings that was also thousands of years old and had much more training than him. Needless to say, by the time he was out of the hospital, the twins were celebrating their first birthday)

"Don't worry Boss," Arnaldo said just before Lovino left. "I'll take good care of the kids. I promise." Lovino smiled at him.

"I know," he said, and then turned to look at his children. "You two be good, alright? I'll only be gone for about an hour." Chiara and Dante nodded and hugged him and then headed off to watch TV.

"Motherhood has really softened you up a bit, Boss," Arnaldo chuckled. Lovino glared at him.

"I'm not a girl, Arnaldo," he spat. "And stop calling me 'Boss.' I'm not your boss anymore, I'm just a normal person now." Arnaldo nodded.

"Well, I'll see you in an hour, B- err, Lovino," he said. Lovino nodded and headed out to the school.

Lovino had met their teacher on opening night.

* * *

><p><em>On the first day of school, Lovino went with his kids to meet their teacher, just like all parents did. He watched Chiara and Dante explore the room, hand-in-hand, until their teacher walked up to him. She was a beautiful woman of about 25 years old, the same age as Lovino physically was. She had long, straight black hair and brown eyes.<em>

"_So who's your child?" The teacher asked._

"_The twins holding hands over there," Lovino answered, pointing at Chiara and Dante, who were observing something._

"_Oh, those two look adorable," the teacher cooed. "What're their names again?"_

"_Chiara and Dante," Lovino replied. He turned to her and smiled charmingly, holding out a hand. "By the way, my name is Lovino. Lovino Vargas." The teacher blushed lightly and shook his hand._

"_Gina Brivio," she said. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vargas." Lovino nodded, his smile still on his face._

"_You too," he had said._

"_So how old were you when these two were born?" Ms. Brivio asked. "You look much too young to be a father." Lovino almost snorted at that._

"_I was 19," he told her._

"_That is very young," Ms. Brivio said. "Where is their mother?"_

"_She left them on my doorstep," Lovino said. "We were drunk when it happened. I'm not mad at her though. I'm happy to have them in my life. They mean everything to me." He smiled as he watched the twins play together._

"_Oh, I am so sorry," Ms. Brivio said sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. He just shrugged, not bothering to answer her._

* * *

><p>Ms. Brivio had seemed like a perfectly nice woman back then, so Lovino wasn't worried about her being a problem to his kids. He wasn't blind to the fact that she had at least a crush on him though.<p>

"Ah, hello Mr. Vargas," Ms. Brivio greeted when she saw him enter the room. "Take a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her desk and Lovino sat down.

"Hello, Ms. Brivio," Lovino said, nodding to her.

"Please, call me Gina," Ms. Brivio requested. "Anyway, I would like to talk to you about Chiara and Dante." Lovino nodded. "Yes, well, the twins are wonderful children. They are intelligent, outgoing, and just complete sweethearts. They have wonderful grades in all subjects."

"I should hope so," Lovino stated. "I might have gone a bit overboard in trying to make sure they were prepared for school." Ms. Brivio laughed.

"There is one thing I worry about, though," she said suddenly, a serious look on her face. Lovino nodded slowly, confused.

"Yes…?"

"The twins never seem to interact with anyone else in their class," Ms. Brivio explained. "In fact, they are very outgoing, yes, and they certainly will talk and play with other children if they are asked, but they seem to start more conversations with adults rather than children their own age. Do you have any reason why this may be?" Lovino sighed.

"Yes, I have an idea," he admitted. "They actually don't go out much. I had to work a lot for the first few years of their lives in order to pay off a few debts and care for them, so naturally, they didn't see me around and I couldn't bring them out. They interacted mostly with adults that didn't let them do much. After I started having more free time, the only people they talked to were their uncles. Recently, we have been going on a lot of vacations and they have been talking to their uncles' coworkers, so they don't really talk to many children." Ms. Brivio nodded thoughtfully.

"I see," she said. "Well, I believe they should have more interaction with other children their own age. Perhaps you should work on that?" Lovino nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try that," he said.

They went on to talk a little bit more about the twins, and then after all that discussion, Lovino asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Ah, yes, I was wondering how they are doing without a mother around?" Ms. Brivio asked. "It must be hard, not having a mother around for them. You have to do so much work." _Oh I see where this is going,_ Lovino thought as he noticed the teacher's hand creeping towards his.

"Not really," Lovino said nonchalantly. "My boss gives me lots of breaks for me to play with them. I am basically a mother and a father to them, so I think they're fine without a mother."

"Have you ever thought of marrying someone?" Ms. Brivio asked. "I'm sure they would appreciate another adult in their life."

"No, they have said that they don't really need another parental figure in their life," Lovino lied. They had never actually said that. In fact, they had been wanting him to date, but he was still not over Spain.

"Well, I still think it would benefit them."

"Excuse me, Gina, but I fail to see what this has to do with their education and performance in school?" Lovino stated abruptly.

"Ah, yes, I do believe this has gone on long enough," Ms. Brivio said in a panicky sort of voice. "I will keep in touch if I ever need to tell you something about Chiara and Dante." Lovino nodded and stood up. He walked to the door, but stopped just before he left the room.

"Oh, and Gina?" he said, not bothering to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm bisexual, but I lean more towards boys than girls," Lovino stated before leaving the room with a smirk. He didn't stop to look at the teacher's shocked face.

* * *

><p>"Oh, well, you're back early," Arnaldo commented when Lovino walked into the house.<p>

"Yeah, well, the teacher started attempting to flirt and I got annoyed so I left," Lovino said. He took off his shoes and looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"Living room," Arnaldo answered. "They're watching TV." Lovino nodded and went to the living room, where he spotted the twins watching TV on the large bean bag chair in front of the TV in the living room. Quietly, he snuck up behind them, and then jumped onto the large bean bag chair, affectively causing the twins to jump and squeal.

"Papa!" the twins exclaimed happily, hugging him. "You're home!"

"Ciao, Chiara, ciao Dante," Lovino said, grinning. "Did you two have fun with Arnaldo? I hope you didn't cause him any trouble. Or set anything on fire." The two shook their heads.

"We're good kids!" Dante insisted. Lovino laughed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Sure you are," he said sarcastically. Dante pouted and Lovino laughed again. He laid down on his stomach and looked at the TV. "What are you two watching?" he asked.

"Bondi Band," Chiara answered. "It's a bit weird."

"Isn't this one of America's shows?" Lovino wondered. His children just shrugged and they continued watching TV together.

* * *

><p>They ended up falling asleep on that bean bag chair, and Lovino woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes cooking. Arnaldo was still there, it seemed.<p>

"Arnaldo, why are you still here?" Lovino asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lovino, but you needed someone to wake you up in the morning, because your alarm clock is upstairs," Arnaldo replied, flipping the pancakes, but almost dropping them on the floor. "Also, no one is picking me up until later."

"Isn't it about time you got a driver's license?" Lovino asked incredulously. "You're 20-something years old and in the mafia. I think you can drive without it being illegal now." Arnaldo just shrugged and continued working on the pancakes.

The phone suddenly rang and Lovino went to pick it up.

"Ciao?" he said into the phone. "Lovino Vargas speaking."

"Lovi?" Veneziano's voice came up. "It's Feliciano!"

"Hey Feli, what did you need?" Lovino asked, leaning against the counter. "You're calling at an oddly weird time. Shouldn't you be with your potato boyfriend training or being forced to do work? It's not someone's birthday is it?" Veneziano laughed.

"No, it isn't someone's birthday, Lovi," he said. "In fact, it's something even better! You won't believe this!"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"


	10. Chapter 9: One Week - Ending November

_**Did you guys love the last chapter? Haha, I did. All of you were surprised. I actually did not intend for that to happen, but then I decided "Why not?" and just did it. It also gave me an excuse for what is about to happen in this chapter. Hehe, I seem to have a thing for dramatic endings and cliffhangers.**_

_**It has come to my attention that I need to change the theme of the chapter titles, so I might put the time and then day or date as the chapter titles. Soo, yeah, I'll do that soon.**_

_**Things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Lovino's life outside his work and kids is introduced (he's not a loner you guys)**_

_**~Chiara and Dante have a short little freak out**_

_**And that is all I can give you if I don't want to spoil everything about this chapter! Sooo, I hope you enjoy, and please review! Thank you!**_

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Lovino asked, not quite sure he if heard his brother correctly. "I thought you just said that you're pregnant, but surely I must be mishearing things…"

"Nope, I really am pregnant fratellone!" Veneziano chirped from the other line. "Isn't this great?"

"Uhh, yeah, it is…" Lovino answered, still somewhat in shock. "How did this happen, exactly? Wait, is it the potato bastard's child? Damn him…"

"Ve, Roma, I thought you were over your hatred for him," Veneziano remarked. Lovino flinched at hearing his old nickname.

"Don't call me that, Vene," he hissed quietly into the phone. "My name isn't _Romano_ anymore, okay? My name is Lovino. I am not a nation anymore. Understand?" He heard his brother sigh on the other side of the phone call.

"Mi dispiace fratellone," he said. [I'm sorry big brother] "But I miss being able to call you that." Lovino sighed.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said. "And yeah, I have somewhat gotten over my hatred for that bastard, but I will still call him that sometimes. Anyway, how far along are you?"

"I'm five weeks in, but not many symptoms yet!" Veneziano said. "Oh yeah! I also wanted to tell you that I'm going to be inviting a lot of the nations over as a celebration! A baby shower of sorts! And I want you to come! It's next week Thursday at my house in Rome!"

"Vene, wouldn't that be a bit weird for the nations?" Lovino asked. "Me, a human, coming to your house for a child that you're pregnant with? Wouldn't that be a bit suspicious? After all, I'm not supposed to know about nations and therefore, I'm not supposed to know about how male nations could become pregnant." Veneziano was silent for a few moments.

"I suppose you're right…" he spoke. "But please, won't you come anyway? I would really love to have you and the children come! Please! You are really important to me! You're my big brother!" Lovino sighed again.

"How about the twins and I come the day before and stay the night and then leave before any of the nations show up?" he suggested. He could practically hear his brother's grin through the phone.

"Vee~, I like that idea, Lovi!" Veneziano said happily. "Wednesday it is! I am so excited to see you again Lovi! I have to go now! Ciao fratello!"

"Ciao," Lovino said, and he ended the call. He walked back into the kitchen where Arnaldo was just finishing the pancakes and he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Who was that, Lovino?" Arnaldo asked.

"It was my brother," Lovino answered. "He just wanted to say that he was pregnant." He said it so casually that Arnaldo didn't realize what he just said.

"Oh that's nice," Arnaldo said and then almost dropped the plates he had in his hands when the words had completely registered in his brain. "Wait, what?!" Lovino chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's pregnant with a fucking potato baby," he said. "He's inviting me and the twins over next week on Wednesday to celebrate. We're staying for the night and then going home."

"Oh, well, have fun," Arnaldo said. "My ride's coming in a few minutes, so I'll wake up the twins and then get ready to leave." Lovino nodded to him and he left to wake up Chiara and Dante while Lovino set the table.

Chiara and Dante came in a minute later looking tired. As soon as they saw their beloved Papa, their eyes lit up and they ran to hug his legs.

"Buongiorno Papa!" they exclaimed. Lovino smiled lovingly at them.

"Buongiorno," he said back. "Are you two still tired?" They nodded.

"But we smelled pancakes!" Chiara exclaimed. "We really like pancakes!"

"Did Arnaldo make them?" Dante asked. Lovino nodded.

"They're never as good as Zio Matteo's…" Chiara began as she and Dante took their seats at the table.

"…but they are still pretty good!" Dante finished happily. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Don't start talking like that you two, please," he said exasperatedly. "You'll give me a headache." He smiled to show them he was joking and sat down across from them. The twins giggled.

"Sorry Papa," they chorused. They ate in peaceful silence for a while as Arnaldo was leaving, and then it occurred to Lovino that he should probably tell the children about what they were doing next week.

"Oh yes, kids," he began, "your uncle Feliciano called." Chiara and Dante looked up at him expectantly, and he continued. "He is having a child soon. Someone else for you to play with once they're old enough. We're going to his house in Rome next week Wednesday to celebrate and we're staying the night." Excited looks passed over the twins' faces.

"Yay!" they cried together. "We can't wait! We get a cousin! Cousin, cousin!" Lovino chuckled at their excitement, but he also knew he needed to get a present for his brother. Something for the baby.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe my brother is having a kid!" Lovino groaned to his friends the next day, collapsing his head on the table in front of him.<p>

Lovino did actually have human friends. He wasn't a loner dad that worked all day and only played with his kids. He did have friends that he occasionally hung out with. In fact, most people in town actually knew him. They knew him as the sweet male feminist with the two twins that he adored. He was also known as an absolute gentleman to the ladies that still didn't take any shit from anyone, regardless of gender identity. He mostly hung out with four people: a woman named Diana, a man named Cosimo, another man named Emilio, and a woman named Adriana.

Diana was 28 years old, three years older than Lovino's apparent age. She had long black hair that reached just above her waist and brown eyes. She wasn't native to Italy. She came from America, but moved to Italy for her college education. She was the most mature of her friends, often being the one to make sure she didn't get drunk so she could drive everyone home. She was also the one everyone turned to when they needed advice. That didn't mean she didn't have quite the temper. Lovino often mentally compared her to England and himself when someone dares to insult someone she cared deeply for. She met Lovino when she pretended to be his girlfriend in order to stop a few girls from trying to get in bed with him and make him uncomfortable. The twins had been around two years old at the time. They'd been friends ever since.

Cosimo was 25 years old, the same age as Lovino apparently was. He had light brown hair that was always a bit messy and dark hazel eyes. He looked a bit younger than he really was, which really annoyed him when people assumed he was still in college. He was generally more quiet than everyone else, but he did have his moments. When something really pisses him off, he would rant to Lovino or Diana for hours on end. He worked as a bartender, which is how he met Lovino. Lovino had been trying to calm himself down with a few drinks after getting stressed out by the newly born twins. Lovino ended up drunk and accidentally told Cosimo everything about him, including his previous status as a nation and how the children were born. Cosimo never told a soul, and he never told Lovino that he knew. He told Lovino that he took care of him while he was drunk, and that was how they ended up being friends. He was still waiting for the day Lovino would tell him about his past himself.

Emilio was 26 years old. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was gay, and had his own moments as a stereotypical gay man, but that was usually just to mess with other people. He was a bit on the muscular side, and liked to have fun. He met Lovino when the kids were four and running around at the park. The kids had gotten lost and bumped into him and they helped him find Lovino. He had gotten a bit of a crush on Lovino once he helped the children find him. They became friends, and Emilio got the courage to ask Lovino out at some point. They tried it for about a month, but Lovino couldn't handle it and broke up with him. Emilio was okay with that. They still remained close friends, and Emilio went on to trying to find someone else.

Adriana was 26 years old as well. She had bright red hair that she usually kept in a ponytail draped over her shoulder and blue eyes. She liked to be energetic and fun and have a good time. She frequently flirted with younger boys just for fun and pretended she was 20 or 17 or something along those lines. She also knew her limits and was every bit as motherly and smothering to the twins as most woman were, except maybe she was a bit more so. She met Lovino when he was trying to find out what he was supposed to buy for kids, and she helped him out. She was often mistaken for Lovino's wife and the twins' mother before everyone in town really got to know him. Since she knew Lovino the longest, she knew the most about him and was usually the one he went to if he needed anything.

All of them were close to each other and all of them loved each other very much, despite them only knowing each other for a few years. Diana, Emilio, and Adriana knew that Lovino was hiding something from them, but they never asked. They trusted that he would tell them in due time.

"I thought your brother was gay," Diana mused. Lovino waved her off, not bothering to give any of them an explanation.

"What's so bad about him having a kid?" Emilio asked.

"Yeah, children are absolutely adorable!" Adriana exclaimed. "How could you not want to have another child to spoil rotten every time you have the chance?" Lovino looked up to glare at her.

"Unlike you, Adriana, I don't want my kids to become absolutely spoiled and reliant on me all the time," he spat. Adriana snorted.

"Funny, you seem to spoil them all the time," she retorted. Lovino just flipped her off.

"What's so bad about your brother having a kid?" Cosimo repeated Emilio's words from earlier. Lovino sighed.

"For one, the other person in that relationship is someone I used to hate with my entire being," he began. "Also, I am expected to give him a fucking gift for the baby, and I don't know what the fuck the kid's gender will be because we can't figure out until something around 15 to 18 weeks! But it's only been five weeks! I have never been good at figuring out gifts! And there's the risk of my idiot fratello letting a certain bastard into the house!"

"Bastard? You mean that ex boyfriend of yours that we never hear about?" Cosimo asked. Lovino glared daggers at him.

"I never dated that bastard," he stated.

"But you liked him~," Adriana sang. "And you slept together." Lovino scoffed.

"Yeah, once," he said. "And he was drunk and remembers none of it. I still never want to see him again."

"Guys, Emilio is very uncomfortable with this situation," Diana spoke up and everyone looked at Emilio.

"Guys, I'm fine," Emilio said. "I am a bit uncomfortable, but that doesn't give you any reason to stop talking for my sake."

Emilio still had some feelings for Lovino, so he was a bit saddened when he heard that Lovino once liked a guy. He was even more upset when he heard that Lovino had slept with that guy before, and was a bit angry that that man hadn't remembered that time and had supposedly never cared for him in the first place. You can understand why he would be a bit uncomfortable talking about the man Lovino used to like.

"Anyway, I'm still not sure what to get Feliciano," Lovino continued, steering the conversation topic away from his past love life.

"Did your brother say you had to get him something?" Diana asked. Lovino shook his head.

"No, but I feel obligated to…" he answered.

"If he didn't say anything, I'm sure you don't have to bring him a gift," Cosimo said.

"No, you don't understand, I _have_ to," Lovino insisted. "I haven't had time to see my brother on holidays and birthdays since the kids were born, so I _need_ to get him something in order to make up for that. I have to make up for that time."

"I wish I had you for a brother," Adriana sulked. "You're so nice and caring. Much better than that little ten year old brat my parents call my little brother." Lovino laughed.

"Please, you don't know what I'm like with my brother," he said. "And I used to threaten everyone that looked interested in him. Seriously, I threw tomatoes at this one guy that tried to grope him." His friends all laughed at that.

"That sounds like you, Lovino," Emilio said, laughing. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you bastards," he said. "Point is, I don't know what to get for my brother."

"Why don't you just get him some baby pajamas?" Diana suggested. "Those would work for the child, won't they? And then maybe you could also get him a book on how to raise a child." Lovino snorted.

"Okay, the first one is okay and all," he began, "but those books suck, and raising a child is different for every person. Not that you would understand. I'll just give him advice. Knowing who he's with, the child will either be happy as fuck or way too mature for his or her age."

"Then write your own book on mothering," Cosimo said jokingly.

"Yeah, your kids absolutely adore you!" Adriana agreed. "People could learn a thing or two from you!" Diana and Emilio nodded in agreement and Lovino raised an eyebrow at them.

"One, I'm not a girl and therefore I am not a mother," Lovino said. "And two, I am not writing a fucking book. I'll just give him advice when he needs it."

"Will you at least get him the baby pajamas?" Diana asked. Lovino nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that'll do," Lovino relented. "I can't think of anything better. Baby food would get spoiled quickly."

* * *

><p>Wednesday came quickly enough. Lovino woke up the twins at six o'clock in the morning so that they could drive six hours from their small town to Rome. The twins slept through most of the car ride, as they weren't used to waking up so early, so it was mostly silent, save for the sound of music coming through the radio.<p>

Lovino didn't want to wake the twins when they came to Veneziano's large mansion in Rome, so he instead opted to carry them to the door. Chiara woke up briefly when Lovino had reached over to unbuckle her from her car seat, but after some ushering from her father, she fell right back asleep again.

Lovino carried the two up the steps to Veneziano's house and rang the doorbell. He could hear it going off from inside, and was surprised when his brother came practically flying to the door.

"Ve~, fratello, you and the bambinos are here!" Veneziano exclaimed happily, only to be shushed by his brother.

"You'll wake them," he hissed. "They woke up at six in the morning. They're tired. Let us in, please. I'll set them down in the guest bedroom and then grab what I have for you."

"You got me a present, fratello?" Veneziano asked quietly, yet excitedly. Lovino nodded and stepped into the house."

"I'll be right back." He headed up the stairs and walked down the hall, looking for the room that had been reserved for the twins. He passed Germany while he was walking, and gave him a nod as he passed him.

He completely missed the questioning and surprised look on the German's face at seeing him there.

* * *

><p>"Italy, what are Lovino and his children doing here?" Germany asked as he approached his boyfriend.<p>

"Ve, I wanted them to be here," Italy replied. "And they wanted to celebrate me having a child." Germany narrowed their eyes.

"Lovino is a human," he stated. "He is not supposed to know about nations, which means he is not supposed to know about your child. Does he actually know?" Italy just smiled secretively at him and bounded off to the kitchen to check on the pasta he had started making for Lovino's arrival.

Germany was frustrated. He didn't know why Italy had invited Lovino here. He felt like he should know, but he didn't. Italy didn't seem like he was keeping a secret, but it was obvious that he was. He couldn't understand why, and it greatly frustrated him. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Germany watched as Lovino gave Italy the present and he watched as Italy opened it and then immediately hugged Lovino as a thanks. He watched as Lovino told Italy all he needed to know about raising a child. Unsurprisingly, Lovino was brilliant in telling Italy what was important, but he also remembered that Italy wasn't alone like he apparently was, so he made sure that Italy knew not to do all the work by himself.

Germany went back upstairs after deciding that he didn't need to watch them, and just as he passed by the room the twins were supposed to be sleeping in, he heard them panicking.

"Papa?" he heard Chiara say. "Where's Papa? Papa?"

"Did Papa leave us somewhere?" Dante asked. "Papa?!" They were obviously freaking out over not being with their father, so Germany stepped into the room. The twins looked at him.

"Aren't you Zio Feli's friend?" Dante asked, looking at him. He and his sister were obviously still a bit panicked. It was no surprise. They loved their father more than anything. To wake up without him there in a room that wasn't in their house must have been scary.

"Your father is downstairs," Germany told them. "Would you like me to take you to him?" Chiara and Dante nodded eagerly and they followed Germany downstairs.

"Papa!" they cried as soon as they saw their father. "You're here!" They instantly ran toward Lovino and hugged him. They were on the verge of crying.

"Chiara, Dante, you're up," Lovino said, surprised. "Hey, shh, are you two okay?" He knelt down to hug them and look at them in concern.

"They were scared because you weren't there when they woke up," Germany explained. Lovino nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for helping them find me, then," he thanked. "I would have hated for them to start crying." Germany simply nodded to him.

The day went on, and the entire time, Germany was trying to figure out what about Lovino was so important to Italy. He felt like it was right there, like something he had forgotten. Something important.

* * *

><p>It was just before dinner when Germany finally confronted Lovino about it. He had figured it out.<p>

Lovino was making dinner, saying that Italy should play with the kids and that it was his treat. Germany stood behind him for a while, debating whether or not to actually tell him about what he knew, before deciding to say something.

"I know who you are," Germany finally spoke at last. Lovino stiffened almost unnoticeably before continuing what he was doing. _Ah_, Germany thought. _So he is aware of what I mean._

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know that you were once a nation," Germany continued. "I know that you were Italy's twin brother. I know that you were South Italy, otherwise known as Romano."

There was a silence.


	11. Chapter 10: One Night

_**Okay, sooo, before I start this chapter, I would like to thank AoNoShi for helping me with the Italian accuracy! I really appreciate it, and you are amazing! Anything I didn't ask of her I did research on, so they might be a tad bit inaccurate.**_

_**Also, if you are wondering about the timeline, they are currently nearing the end of November.**_

_**Things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Germany and Lovino talking**_

_**~Mentions of HRE**_

_**~Lovino and the twins have a family moment that I think you will find cute**_

**_And that is all if I don't want to give any spoilers! So please enjoy, and remember to review! I love you all, by the way._**

**_Oh yeah, and as a side note, this is the farthest I have ever gotten on a fanfic of mine, so I think this is a cause for celebration! Seriously, the farthest I've gone is seven chapters. I love writing this, so I hope you all will continue to be supportive!_**

Chapter 10

"…How did you figure it out?" Lovino asked after a long moment of silence. He didn't turn around to face him.

"I remembered," Germany answered simply. "And you weren't even being very secretive about it. You are being oddly tolerant of me though. Why? You hate me. Aren't I a 'potato bastard' or something like that?" Lovino sighed and turned around to face him.

"I understand now that you only want to protect my fratellino," Lovino explained. "I was able to think now that you didn't remember and the twins were born. You have no reason to want to manipulate my brother. You love him." He wanted to add that he also did some digging and found that Germany really was the Holy Roman Empire, Veneziano's very first love, but he didn't. That was something Germany had to discover for himself.

"Yes, I do l-love him," Germany said, blushing lightly at having to admit that. "So you've given up on your hatred, Romano?" Lovino flinched, but nodded.

"Yes, and please do not call me that anymore," he requested. "I am a human, and therefore my name is no longer Romano. I'm Lovino now." Germany nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. "I won't call you Romano."

"Thank you Germany," Lovino said. "By the way, if you are planning to marry Vene, I give you my blessing. Just make sure you don't mess it up. Also, do your part in raising your kid. I'm not letting your awkwardness be a fucking excuse." Germany blushed.

"I-I have no plans on letting Italy do all the work in raising the child!" he spluttered, avoiding the topic of marriage. Lovino chuckled and smirked, turning around to continue cooking. He would be having a lot of fun in teasing these two until they got married.

"Veeee~, Germany knows about you, Lovino!" Veneziano exclaimed happily as he hugged Germany's arm. "This calls for more pasta!" Lovino had told Veneziano that Germany remembered after they were all finished with dinner, and so he was making a big deal out of it.

"Italy, Lovino, do Chiara and Dante even know about us?" Germany asked cautiously, glancing at the twins who were casually talking to each other in the other room.

"Of course," Lovino huffed. "I can't keep a thing from them. They deserved to know." Germany nodded.

"I wanna make more pasta as a celebration!" Veneziano cut in.

"Hold on, Vene, I already made a lot of pasta earlier, so I'm sure everyone is full already," Lovino told him. Veneziano pouted.

"Fine, but I still wanna celebrate," he whined. Lovino laughed and rubbed his brother's head.

"Veneziano, it's just Germany," Lovino sighed. "It's not like you learned I just got a new boyfriend."

"Do you?" Veneziano asked eagerly. Lovino gave him a pointed look that obviously meant that he didn't, and Veneziano pouted.

"Out of curiosity, Lovino, where did the children come from?" Germany asked. "Are you their biological father?"

"Yes, I am their biological father," Lovino answered, rolling his eyes. "I didn't steal them nor are they adopted, obviously."

"Who did you do… it with?" Germany asked, a bit uncomfortable with actually saying the word 'sex.' This made Veneziano laugh.

"…Spain," Lovino told him reluctantly. "He got me pregnant. That's why I became human."

"So when you were pregnant, that's why you went into hiding?"

"Yep."

"Why did you become human? Spain would have been happy to take responsibility for the children."

"Spain was drunk when it happened. It was an accident. He didn't even know. Didn't you see how he acted when I had disappeared?"

"He acted as he always did."

"Exactly. He obviously didn't care that I was missing. I couldn't take it, so I became human and erased all of nations' memories of me."

"Does anyone else remember?"

"America and Canada."

"Who?"

"The guy who beat you back in World War II and instilled fear into the hearts of your Germans."

"Oh… Are Chiara and Dante nations?"

"They were originally when they were born, but they instantly became human with me since they were only just born."

"What nations were they?"

"Chiara was Sicily and Dante was Madrid. Is that it? I'd like to go to my children now."

"That is all."

Lovino nodded to Germany and made his way into the living room where the twins were sitting, which was beside the dining room where they were talking.

"Ciao Papà!" the twins chorused at the sight of their father.

"Ciao Chiara, Dante," Lovino greeted, smiling to them. "Why don't we play a board game with your uncle Feli and Ludwig?"

"Ludwig's a new zio now?" Dante asked. Lovino nodded and the twins grinned.

"So, let's play a board game," Lovino said, clapping his hands. "I'll go grab one from the closet and you tell Feliciano and Ludwig, okay?" He leaned down to whisper in the twins' ears. "And if you want to mess with your new uncle, call him Zio Potato, alright?" He smirked and the twins nodded, giggling. The twins ran off to get their new uncles and Lovino went to the closet to find a board game.

They ended up playing a game called Tombola, which Lovino ended up winning. It was a game played around Christmas in Italy, and since it was nearing the end of November, they had decided to play it. The game is like an Italian version of bingo _**(According to the internet, I don't actually know)**_.

After playing the board game, Lovino put Chiara and Dante to bed in guest room on the king sized bed. He tucked them into the bed and was about to leave when Chiara spoke up.

"Papà, can you tell us a story?" she asked.

"You haven't told us one in a long time," Dante added. Lovino nodded as he sat down beside them on the bed.

"Of course," he agreed. "This is a story of a family. One day, a woman went to her father's house with her four children, and the grandfather gave them four golden pears. He told them that he could not find another pear ripe enough, so they would have to divide the pears up between the five of them. They had no idea what to do, until the eldest daughter, Joan, came up with a solution.

"'This one pear with me and my sister makes three,' she said, holding up the pears. 'This pear with my two brothers also makes three. These two pears with my mother makes three as well. It seems that this works out just fine.'

"The children were happy with the way that worked out, but the mother, although pleased, insisted that the children all take the pears. The grandfather, pleased with what Joan had come up with, gave her a bunch of beautiful flowers as a reward for her plan and for her kindness."

"Papà, what was the point of that story?" Dante asked after letting the ending process in his mind for a while.

"Well, Dante, I think the reason for that story was to teach you a lesson," Lovino explained. "Give the best of what you can, and surely you will receive the best of what can be given back to you." Dante and Chiara nodded.

"Papà, I'm still not tired," Chiara said. "Can we have a lullaby?"

"Hmm, alright," Lovino said. "I might not have the best voice though." He began to sing a very old Italian lullaby from a long time ago, and when he was finished, Chiara and Dante had been lulled to sleep. Lovino smiled lovingly down at them and kissed their foreheads, whispering a goodnight to them before leaving the room and silently closing the door.

"Lovi, I haven't heard you sing since years before the twins had been born," Veneziano commented from where he had been listening by the door. Lovino jumped and glared at him.

"Don't scare me like that," he hissed quietly so as not to wake the twins. "And don't fucking call me Lovi. It's Lovino. Why were you even listening?" Veneziano shrugged. They started to walk down the stairs.

"I know I've said this before, but you act so different around the twins," Veneziano commented. "Motherhood suits you."

"I'm a fucking guy, you idiot," Lovino said. "But yeah, I guess I have changed. I don't know why, but I just know that I love them and so I guess that's why I'm going soft. It's weird, but as long as I don't get any shit for it, I'm okay with that." Veneziano nodded and smiled.

"It's really cute, Lovi!" he exclaimed and Lovino shushed him, a bit paranoid that the twins would wake up. He decided not to comment on what his brother had just said and instead followed him into the living room, where Germany was searching through a bunch of channels on the couch. Veneziano plopped himself on Germany's lap while Lovino sat on the other side of the couch. He really did not want to deal with their cutesy attitude.

They spent the night watching any interesting movies they could find, and when it was 1 AM, Chiara walked into the room. Lovino turned down the volume on the TV to listen to his daughter. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her height.

"What is it, Chi?" he asked, concerned.

"I had a nightmare," Chiara answered, hugging the small blanket she had with her tightly. "Will you come to bed with me?" Lovino nodded.

"Of course," he told her. He picked her up into his arms and looked at Veneziano and Germany.

"I'm going to go to bed with her," he announced.

"Okay, Lovino," Veneziano said. "I hope Chiara is alright." Lovino nodded and then walked to the guest room upstairs. Upon entering the room, Lovino put Chiara down and got undressed. He climbed into bed and helped her up into the bed. Dante stirred beside him.

"Papà?" Dante mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, it's Papà," Lovino whispered. "Go to sleep." Dante nodded and instantly fell back to sleep, snuggling up against his father's side. Lovino wrapped his arms around his children and helped Chiara go back to sleep again.

All in all, the day had actually been pretty enjoyable. It was one of the best days Lovino had had in a while.

The next morning, Lovino woke up to the sound of something crashing, which had effectively woken up Chiara and Dante as well.

"Papà, what was that?" Chiara asked.

"I don't know…" Lovino said. "It was probably Feliciano dropping something. I'll go check. You two stay here." Chiara and Dante nodded and Lovino got out of bed. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Feli, what did you do?" Lovino called before he actually entered the kitchen, only to stop as he saw that the person there wasn't his brother. Oh no, it was someone else entirely.

"Lovi! You're here!" Spain exclaimed.

"Why are you here so early, and what did you do?" Lovino asked, getting straight to the point and deciding to look around. He spotted a large pan on the ground and sighed. Spain just laughed sheepishly.

"I wanted to surprise Feliciano by coming here and making breakfast, but I dropped the pan!" Spain explained happily. Lovino rolled his eyes and picked up the pan.

"Right, of course, as if that isn't fucking obvious," he said sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me, I have to tell the twins that everything is alright."

"Ah, those adorable children of yours are here too?" Spain asked brightly.

"Of fucking course, you idiot!" Lovino said. "I wouldn't leave them alone in a house six hours away from here for an entire day!"

"Oh you have a point," Spain laughed. Lovino rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply before headed back upstairs.

"Chiara, Dante, everything's fine," he told the twins, who were sitting impatiently on the bed. "You remember Antonio?" Chiara and Dante nodded. "Yeah, he was making something for Feli and dropped the fucking pan. So you two can come downstairs." Chiara and Dante grinned and jumped off the bed. They grabbed onto their father's hands and dragged him back down the stairs.

"Let's go Papà!" they cheered. "We want to say hi!" Lovino laughed and didn't start a fuss over being dragged by them. As soon as the twins saw Spain, they tackled him in a hug.

"Hello Zio Toni!" the twins greeted happily. Spain laughed and hugged them back.

"Hello Dante, hello Chiara," he said with an equal amount of happiness.

Lovino watched the twins talk rapidly to Spain from his place in the doorway. He felt a pang in his chest, and his knew it was because they should have been calling him Dad or Padrè or something like that, not Zio. But they didn't know, and Spain didn't know, and he probably never would. Lovino knew that he would grow old now that he was human, so eventually Spain would have to cut off more contact with him and the twins. That would mean the twins would never know of their other father and Spain would never know of his twin children.

With these thoughts in mind, Lovino turned away from Spain and the twins in order to hide the tears threatening to spill over. Seeing them together made him feel like they were a family, as if Lovino was still 'Romano South Italy' and he had told Spain about the twins and he helped raise them. It was like they were living in 'Romano's old home in Rome and Spain would be playing with the kids while 'Romano' watched from the sidelines.

It hurt, it really did, and Lovino calmly, but quickly, made his way to the bathroom in order to let a few tears fall. After calming himself, he splashed water on his face and made sure he looked normal before he went back to the kitchen where the children were watching Spain cook.

"Ah, there you are Papà!" Dante chirped upon seeing his father.

"Papà, where did you go?" Chiara asked.

"I just needed to do something," Lovino told them, kissing the tops of their heads. Chiara squirmed at the display of affection, which made Lovino chuckle. He didn't want to tell them what really happened. They would surely be worried, and he wouldn't be able to handle that.

Lovino listened to the children talk about something and he tried not to pay attention to the fact that he was painfully aware of Spain listening in on the conversation.

When Veneziano saw Spain, he tackled him in a hug of course and thanked him for making breakfast. Then they all sat down and ate, while Lovino ignored Spain the best he could without seeming suspicious. ("Although this is not as good as Lovi's cooking, it is still pretty good," he commented after taking a bite of the food.

"Really? Haha, I'll have to try your cooking one day!" Spain had laughed.

"No way," Lovino instantly rejected. "And don't call me Lovi. Both of you.")

Lovino was about to leave with the children when Spain stopped him just before he walked out of the house.

"Wait!" Spain said, grabbing onto his wrist. Lovino turned to look at him with a confused look.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked. "I have to go home. I have work." _And I want to leave before the other nations get here._

"Can I have your number?" Spain blurted out.

"What?"

"Your… your number, can I have it?" Spain repeated, blushing slightly as if he hadn't meant to ask so quickly. Lovino glanced behind Spain to see Veneziano nodding quickly, and even Germany had an urging look in his eyes.

(The night before, Germany had a talk with Lovino about how he should tell Spain, but Lovino continued to say no. He didn't want to tell him. Germany kept insisting, saying that Spain at least deserved to know. This is the reason why Germany wanted Lovino to give Spain his number)

Seeing as how Veneziano and Germany were making him tell Spain, Lovino had to nod.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll give you my fucking number. Give me your phone." He held out his hand and Spain happily handed it over. Lovino entered his number into Spain's contact list (it seemed that when he made everyone forget, his contact number had mysteriously disappeared. It probably had something to do with the magic surrounding the Nation-Human Contract) and then gave it back to him. "There. Now you have my number."

"Yay, thank you Lovi!" Spain exclaimed happily, giving him a big hug that had him gasping for air.

"Don't fucking call me that you bastard!" Lovino yelled with a red face after he was let go. "I'm leaving! The children are waiting for me in the car! Good bye!" With that, he stormed off to the car, leaving Spain with a goofy smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 11: Four Days

_**Hello~! I already have the next two chapters after this one planned out, but you won't get them until much later, unfortunately. You will either love me or hate me for this, but whatever. I'll give you something to make you guys feel better: One of them is a Christmas special, and it will have a great significance to the plot.  
><span>**_

_**Anyway, things to look out for in this chapter!**_

_**~More of Lovino's friends**_

_**~You finally learn where Lovino lives**_

_**~I had to do research on the place where he lives, so I apologize for inaccuracy**_

_**~A sorta abrupt ending, I'm sorry. I can't write the rest of what's going to happen, so yeah**_

_**Also, I'm pretty sure I neglected to tell you this, but instead of Papa, I changed it to Papà because that is the correct way of saying "Dad" in Italian. So yeah. Anyway, please review after reading, and enjoy!**_

Chapter 11

"My. God. Damn. Phone. Will. Not. Stop. Blowing. Up," Lovino groaned, hitting his head against the café table after each word. Emilio and Adriana exchanged weird looks before trying to stop their friend from causing any brain damage to his head.

It had only been three days since Lovino had visited his brother and since then, Spain would not stop texting him the stupidest things, like what he had for dinner, or what he was drinking, or how he saw an adorable dog passing by. Lovino felt as if he was about to lose his mind if this kept going on. Seriously. It had only been THREE DAYS.

"Why don't you just block him then?" Adriana suggested. Lovino snapped his head up, as if he had just had a great revelation, before groaning again and slamming his head back on the table, making Emilio flinch.

"I can't," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "My brother is really trying to get me to talk to this guy, and he would probably ask my brother for my address so that he could come to my house and bug me about it."

"Are you sure he would do something like that?" Emilio asked uncertainly. "I mean, you hardly know the guy." Lovino tensed as he looked up at them, but only barely. Emilio and Adriana didn't notice.

"…He seems like the guy to do something like that," Lovino said simply as his phone buzzed. "That's probably him again!" He checked his phone, and sure enough he had gotten a text from Spain, reading: _Lovi, I got a Starbucks coffee, and the lady at the counter put her number on it by mistake, I think! Weird, huh?_ Attached to the text was a picture of Spain holding the coffee in front of him to show the number on it, a smile on his face as always. Lovino rolled his eyes and Emilio and Adriana got out of their seats to look over his shoulder at the text.

"Oh, he's hot," Adriana commented.

"I would let him fuck me," Emilio added, causing Lovino to turn slightly red. "How's his ass?"

"Godly," Lovino answered automatically before realizing what he had just said. "Wait, that's not the point! The point is, he's always sending me stupid stuff like this!"

"Hun, if I got a picture of that face every time I got a text like that, I would not be complaining," Adriana told him. Emilio nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why are you complaining so much?" he asked. "Does he have something to do with this mysterious past of yours?" Lovino flinched.

"That isn't the point!" he cried. "The point is that he is really annoying me, and my constantly buzzing phone is really a distraction when I'm trying to work!"

"Then why haven't you just told him to stop texting you 24/7?" Emilio suggested in an exasperated tone. Lovino groaned in realization.

"Why the fuck haven't I thought of that?" he exclaimed. "I'll do that right now!" As he unlocked his phone (his lock screen was of Veneziano, Canada, and America, and his home screen was of him and his children, if you're interested), he got another text from Spain. He froze immediately upon reading it.

"What does it say?" Adriana asked, looking over his shoulder with Emilio again.

"Oh… that's not good…" Emilio muttered, although there was amusement evident in his tone. It was obvious Lovino was about to explode.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE'S VISITING OTRANTO?!"

* * *

><p>Otranto was quite the beautiful city, and it was, of course, in Southern Italy. It was located on the Salento peninsula, so it was near water. Coincidentally, this is where Lovino had decided to live after becoming human. He decided to live in an estate where he could overlook the water when he needed to calm down, and occasionally he liked to watch the sunset over the water. It seemed like a girly thing to do, but he liked it. He was bi anyway.<p>

That day, it just so happened that Lovino really, really needed to calm down after learning that his asshole of a brother told Spain where he lived, and he immediately booked a flight to come the next day. Luckily, Veneziano hadn't told him his address.

Lovino read a book as he listened to the soft waves, and he felt himself getting calmer as he let the book take up all his thoughts. At some point, the sun had begun to set, but he didn't notice. He was too immersed into the book.

"Papà?" the twins called from the open doorway. "Can you come inside now?" Lovino snapped out of his trance and looked at his children.

"Right, of course," he said. He stood up and stretched, then allowed the twins to take his hands and bring him inside.

"Is everything okay, Papà?" Chiara asked. Lovino sighed.

"Everything's fine, bambina," he assured her. "But Antonio is visiting tomorrow. He doesn't know where we live, but he knows the general area. It was a bit sudden, so I am a bit frantic." Chiara and Dante's faces lit up.

"Zio Toni?" Dante said. "He's coming?" Lovino nodded, and Dante turned to Chiara and they clasped their hands together as they jumped up and down, cheering.

"Wow, you two really like him," Lovino muttered. They didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spain was in Otranto and in the area where Lovino lived. He didn't expect Lovino to pick him up from the airport, so he had taken the airport shuttle to his hotel in Otranto. Immediately after taking a short nap, a shower, and getting into new clothes, he headed out to see if he could find Lovino anywhere. It was a long shot, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.<p>

After wandering around for about an hour and getting a lot of leering looks by many people both men and women, Spain decided to stop at a café. In the most cliché move ever (Lovino would later blame God and say that he's been reading to many romance novels), Spain spotted Lovino in all his rugged sexy glory. Lovino was sitting next to two women, and across from two men.

But when has unknown company ever stopped him?

"Lovi~, I found you~!" Spain called cheerfully to him as he skipped across the café to reach him. Lovino took one glance at him and instantly banged his head on the table, but Spain paid no attention to this fact as he beamed down at him.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked, glaring up at him as he lifted his head from the table. A red mark was noticeable on his forehead. Spain pouted at his response.

"I've been looking for you for an hour!" he whined. "And now I finally find you and you give me the cold shoulder!"

"Oh, this is the guy you've been complaining about?" the man with light brown hair asked Lovino, who nodded.

"I told you he's hot!" the redheaded woman exclaimed.

"And I am straight, thank you very much," the man deadpanned.

"But I'm not!" a dark haired man sitting next to the other man chirped. He gave Spain a wink, but he just ignored it. Despite being a nation, he still only had eyes for Lovino.

"Who are your friends, Lovi?" he asked as he slid into the seat beside the more aloof man. He wanted to know the type of people Lovino associated himself with.

"I am not telling you," Lovino said childishly. The brunette woman sitting next to him elbowed him in the stomach, and he glared at her. She ignored him.

"Lovino, don't be rude," she scolded softly, and then looked at Spain. "I apologize for him. My name is Diana, and on the other side of Lovino is Adriana."

"Nice to meetcha, handsome!" Adriana said, smirking. Spain smiled back at her.

"The aloof one across from us is Cosimo and the gay one that's looking at you like you're fresh meat is Emilio," Diana finished. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well!" Spain said cheerfully.

"Damn Lov, I don't see why you don't like this guy," Emilio said, ignoring Lovino remark of "Don't call me that, you bastard." "He's cute and nice and according to you, his ass is godly." Spain raised an eyebrow at Lovino, and said Italian blushed and looked away.

"I-I never said that!" Lovino lied, badly. Emilio rolled his eyes, but didn't bother arguing with him.

"So you've been looking, huh?" Spain asked slyly.

"Shut the fuck up you goddamn bastard," Lovino snapped. Spain laughed him off.

"So what brings you to our town?" Diana asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Lovino's love life.

"Ah, I learned that Lovino lived around here, so I wanted to visit him!" Spain answered. "But I didn't get to know where he lived." He pouted.

"That'd be a bit stalkerish if you found out where he lived without him telling you," Cosimo pointed out.

"I'm not a stalker!" Spain cried. "Right, Lovi?" He looked at Lovino with puppy eyes, but considering Lovino lived with two five year olds and his friend (?) was Italy, he wasn't very impressed.

"Are you telling me that me bumping into you in America on Halloween night in a crowded town and you just so happening to come to Feliciano's house before I left was simply coincidence?" Lovino asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Spain exclaimed. He honestly didn't think he was being stalkerish, but he did try to pry information about Lovino's whereabouts from Italy, so maybe he was acting a little bit like a stalker. But he wasn't! Really!

"That is too weird to be accidental," Adriana remarked.

"I thought you would be on my side!" Spain said. Adriana smirked at him.

"Hun, you're cute, but even that is a bit weird for me," she informed him. "Seriously, what are the chances you happened to be in the same place at the same time in California all the way in _America_?"

"We have the same friends," Spain told her, "and we were invited to the same party." At this, Adriana turned to look at Lovino incredulously

"Okay, maybe that might have been coincidental, but still!" Lovino admitted. Adriana laughed and ruffled his hair. Lovino bat her away, but that only made her laugh harder. Despite his apparent annoyance, it was obvious he was having fun. Spain was a bit jealous. He wanted to be able to do that to Lovino without getting pushed away and called a bastard like he was sure he would. He was also quite sure that the only thing he would get from Lovino would be annoyance rather than the hidden joy the handsome Italian seemed to have around these people.

"Lovi, you're probably trying to get us to turn against this handsome man that is obviously head over heels for you!" Emilio exclaimed. Spain almost blushed, but he didn't. Was he really that obvious?

"…No I'm not," Lovino lied, again. "And how would you know that?"

"Everyone has been in love with you at some point, and I am still in love with you," Emilio brazenly told him. "It's pretty obvious who loves who at this point, especially when it comes to you." _Is everyone a competition in Lovino's love?_ Spain mentally cried.

"I still don't understand how you can be so shameless at admitting you still like me," Lovino murmured, stirring his drink with his straw. Emilio shrugged and smiled at him. Spain felt the air get a bit awkward as Cosimo and Adriana looked away from the two.

"So, Lovi, where are the twins?" Spain asked, trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the air. It worked, as Lovino snapped his head to look at him and Emilio started eating.

"I left them at home with a babysitter," Lovino answered. "I needed to talk to these guys, but I didn't expect you to show up here."

"Aww, that's so disappointing!" Spain said. "I really wanted to see those two! Hey, Lovi, can I-?"

"No," Lovino interrupted before he could finish.

"I didn't even get to ask!" Spain cried.

"So?" Lovino said. "You want to know where I live, and the answer is no. You want it in another language? Nein. Nyet. Non. No." Spain pouted.

"You're so mean, Lovi!" he whined.

"Don't fucking call me that," Lovino told him. He looked bored with the conversation already.

"Lovino, just let him," Diana said. "What would be the harm?" Lovino looked reluctant to do what she said, but he did so anyway.

Spain was curious as to why Lovino was so against hanging out with him. As far as he knew, he never did anything to him, other than be a bit too curious for his own good perhaps. He just wanted Lovino to like him. Was that so wrong? As he thought more about the whole thing, his head started to hurt, and he held it in his hands as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Cosimo asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Spain looked at him and the headache began to lessen a bit.

"Yeah, just a headache," he answered, brushing his hand away. "It's nothing." He failed to notice the way Lovino's hands tightened around his drink.

* * *

><p>Lovino wasn't an idiot. He knew that headaches meant remembering. He knew this because once a nation became human and one of the other nations began getting headaches before they remembered. He didn't remember which nations they were, but it was happening. He didn't want Spain to remember. It was bad enough that Germany remembered.<p>

Reluctantly, Lovino led Spain to where he lived after he bid goodbye to his friends. He really wanted to hate Diana for making him show Spain where lived, but he was unable to because she was so damn motherly to him a lot. He'd never had a mother, but that was fucking obvious.

"Wow, your house is so cool!" Spain commented as he looked around. Lovino rolled his eyes and opened the door to the house.

"It's nothing special, you bastard," he said, taking off his shoes.

"Lovino, you're back," a mafia guy by the name of Ignazio greeted. "And with a friend?" Lovino shook his head.

"No, Diana just insisted I bring the bastard here," he told him. "Where are the twins?"

"Making cookies," Ignazio answered. Lovino slapped his hand to his forehead.

"My house will be burned down!" he exclaimed and ran to the kitchen where Chiara and Dante had effectively managed to have a food fight.

"Oh, uh, ciao Papà!" the twins greeted nervously. Lovino sighed at the sight of them and picked them up.

"Honestly you two," he said. "You ruined the kitchen. Bastard, I hope you don't mind if I give these two a bath, do you?" Spain shook his head.

"Of course not!" he said. "You do what you need to!"

"Papà, I don't want a bath!" Dante whined. Lovino ignored him and looked at Ignazio, who was standing sheepishly behind Spain.

"Ignazio, clean this up," he ordered. Ignazio nodded and began to clean the kitchen, with the help of Spain.

After giving the twins a bath and a good scolding, Lovino brought them back downstairs and told them that Spain was just going to be hanging out in their home for the day before he had to leave. The twins were quite cheerful at that, and as soon as they saw Spain again, they tackled him in a hug.

"Ignazio, you can leave now," Lovino told him. Ignazio nodded

"Goodbye, Lovino," he said and then got ready to leave before heading out.

"How long will you be staying, Zio Antonio?" Chiara asked.

"Oh, not long!" Spain answered. "Just for today and tomorrow and then I'm leaving again!" Chiara and Dante pouted.

"Aww, can't you stay longer?" Dante asked. Spain shook his head.

"Lo siento," he apologized. "I already booked my flight for 7:00 PM tomorrow. And I have work."

"Well then, we will make sure you have fun while you're here!" the twins chorused.

"Chiara, Dante, you saw him not a week ago, calm down," Lovino said, slightly amused. Chiara and Dante shook their heads and clung to Spain's arm.

"Never!" they cried childishly, and Lovino laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going to put on a movie," he said. Chiara and Dante cheered and dragged Spain into the living room behind Lovino.


	13. Chapter 12: One Day and One Night

_**Oh my God, all my followers of this story are so sweet! I love all of you guys so much! The reviews I got on the last chapter were so nice, so thank you! I should have the next chapter up by Christmas or Christmas Eve if everything goes on schedule! Buuut on the 22nd, I am going to San Francisco for Christmas with family so I don't know how much time I will have considering my mom drags us out everywhere like tourists even though she lived there for half her life and we got there every year! So yeah, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But I think after this chapter and the next two chapters, you will hate me, so I am so sorry in advance! *not really***_

_**Things to look out for in this chapter:**_

_**~Shortness**_

_**~Time skips**_

_**~Rushing because I didn't know what else to put for this chapter**_

_**~Nothing else because spoilers~!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review at the end! Thank you!**_

Chapter 12

"_Rise and shine, Lovi, it's a beautiful day today!" Spain exclaimed enthusiastically as he opened the blinds on the window, effectively waking up Lovino from his sleep. Lovino squinted as the sunlight hit him and he glared at Spain._

"_I have no work today and I want to sleep in, what do you want?" he growled. Spain laughed._

"_Come on, you can't lay in bed all day!" he said cheerfully. "You need to drive the twins to school!" Lovino groaned and brought the covers of his blanket over his head._

"_Can't you do it?" he asked, voice slightly muffled from the blanket. "I'm banned from using my car because I almost crashed the last time I used it."_

"_You need to be more careful, Lovi," Spain reprimanded jokingly. Lovino poked his head out of his blankets, only to throw his pillow at Spain._

"_Shut up," he grumbled, sitting up. "Now I'm awake. But you still need to drive the twins to school." Spain laughed, as he always did._

"_Sure, sure, okay Lovi," he said. "I'll make us breakfast first! Come down when you're dressed!" Lovino just nodded and watched Spain head back down the stairs. After a few minutes of debating whether or not to try to go back to sleep, he decided that he'd probably disappoint the twins by not waking up to say bye, so he got dressed in jeans and a red and white long-sleeved shirt._

_Lovino headed downstairs, where the twins were watching Spain make breakfast. He leaned against the doorway in amusement as he watched the twins and Spain interact happily. Dante noticed Lovino at the doorway and smiled brightly._

"_Good morning Papà!" Dante chirped. This got Spain and Chiara's attention, and they both smiled once they saw Lovino._

"_Buongiorno Papà!" Chiara said happily._

"_Hello again Lovi!" Spain said. Lovino smiled._

"_Buongiorno," he greeted, walking over to kiss Chiara and Dante on the forehead, although Chiara squirmed as she always did when she was shown affection. She would definitely turn into a tsundere like her Papà._

"_You're just in time Lovi!" Spain exclaimed. "Breakfast is almost ready!" He put the plates down on the table, and Chiara and Dante happily dug in as Lovino reprimanded them on their manners._

"_Kids, it's almost 7:50, we have to get going," Spain said. Chiara and Dante looked at the clock and then hurriedly stood up with their bags._

"_Good bye Papà!" they chimed, kissing their father on each cheek. "We love you!" Lovino smiled._

"_I love you too," he replied. "Now get going. You don't want to be late, do you?" The twins nodded and hurriedly headed out the door._

"_I'll be back in a bit, Lovi," Spain said, smiling. Lovino nodded._

"_I'll be here," he said. Then Spain left with the twins._

* * *

><p><em>Lovino was reading on the porch when he felt hands covering his eyes, and black engulfed his vision.<em>

"_Guess who~," a familiar voice sang playfully. Lovino forced the hands away from his face and turned to glare at the Spaniard standing behind him with a grin._

"_Don't you dare do that again, you bastard," he hissed. Spain laughed._

"_Aww, but I like to~," he whined. Lovino rolled his eyes and shoved his book harshly into Spain's chest._

"_Put that book away for me," he ordered. "Then we can talk." Spain pouted, but walked away and put the book where it should be on the Lovino's bookshelf._

"_I didn't realize how many books you have now," he commented as he sat on the chair across from Lovino, who shrugged._

"_It's peaceful," he replied simply. "I love the twins, but it's nice to not have to deal with how hyper they are all the time. And I have a day off today, so I want to make the best of it." Spain nodded silently, then grinned._

"_I have an idea~!" he sang, standing up abruptly. "We are going on a date!" Lovino choked on nothing._

"_D-date?!" he spluttered. "No way in hell bastardo! I am staying here where I don't have to deal with all the annoying bastards that live in the city!" Spain just laughed and took his hands, forcing him up out of his seat._

"_Come on~ Lovi!" he whined. "We haven't gone on one in a while with all our work and the kids and stuff! We finally have some alone time! We need to do something!" Lovino yanked his hands out of his grip and crossed his arms, grumbling angrily to himself._

"_Fine," he muttered. "We'll go on the stupid date." Spain's face turned even brighter, if that was possible, and Lovino glared at him._

"_Stop smiling like that, idiot!" he said. "You're going to make me blind!" Spain did nothing but laugh and grab his hand, dragging him off the porch and back inside the house._

"_Lo siento, Lovi!" he said happily._

"_Don't call me that!" Lovino yelled angrily. Spain ignored him and continued to drag Lovino out into the city, laughing the entire way as Lovino cursed him loudly._

"_YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know how to ice skate," Lovino deadpanned as he looked at the ice skating rink Spain had dragged him to. Spain turned to him and gaped.<em>

"_What?" he gasped. "In all the years I've known you, I didn't know you didn't know how to ice skate! Why didn't you tell me?" Lovino just looked at him impassively._

"_I never saw the need to learn," he answered._

"_But what if the twins wanted to ice skate?" Spain asked. Lovino shrugged._

"_Then I'd let them, but you'd be the one to hold them because I haven't a clue," he said._

"_This won't do!" Spain declared. "I am teaching you how to ice skate! Let's go get some ice skates!" He dragged Lovino to the counter to rent the ice skates, and he ignored the glare he was getting, as he always did._

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't make me get on that death trap!" Lovino declared, standing outside of the entrance to the rink. Spain was already on the ice, trying to get Lovino to come on as well.<em>

"_Pleeeeaaaasseee Lovi?" he pleaded. "Think of how disappointed the twins would be if they asked to go ice skating with you, but you didn't know how!" Lovino glared daggers at him. That was a low blow, and he knew it._

"_Fine, you bastard!" he relented. "But only for the twins!" Spain grinned and carefully led Lovino onto the ice. Lovino almost immediately fell over, but was help up by Spain's arm around his waist._

"_How do you even move on these damn things without falling over?" he grumbled as Spain guided him across the ice. Spain laughed at his despair._

"_Lovino 'manly man' Vargas is being beaten by an ice rink," he teased, and Lovino glared at him again._

"_I hate you," he spat._

"_Well, if you hate me so much, I guess I'll have to let you skate on your own then," said Spain slyly, slowly taking his arm back from Lovino's waist. Lovino immediately snatched his hand back._

"_Don't you dare," he hissed. "I am not falling because of you." Spain chuckled and went back to guiding him across the rink._

"_You're so cute, Lovi~," he sang affectionately. "Come on, now you move like this…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>So how was your day Papà?" Chiara asked as she and Dante got into the back seat of the Spain's car.<em>

"_Antonio was being an asshole and we must agree to never let him choose where we go out to eat," Lovino answered bluntly._

"_What happened?" Dante asked with a laugh._

"_He made me go ice skating, in which I fell multiple times so now my ass fucking hurts, and then he chose to eat lunch at some American place!" Lovino exclaimed. "_American._" He shivered and Spain pouted as he drove._

"_Oh Papà, are you okay?" Dante asked._

"_Yes, Dante, I am fine," Lovino replied. "But don't trust Antonio anymore."_

"_Yes Papà!" the twins chimed with a joking smile._

"_Why do you two love your Papà so much more than me?" Spain whined. The twins just giggled in reply._

* * *

><p>"<em>Chiara, Dante, it's nine o'clock, you should be getting to bed," Lovino called later that night. He walked into the living room where Spain was playing with the twins.<em>

"_But Papà~!" they whined._

"_But Lovi~!" Spain whined with them._

"_No, you have to go to bed now if you want to have energy for tomorrow," Lovino scolded. "Come on, I'll tuck you in. And Antonio, stop encouraging them!" He ushered the twins out of the room as Spain pouted. Lovino let the two get dressed and put them to bed, tucking them in._

"_Goodnight, Chiara, goodnight, Dante," he said softly as he kissed their foreheads._

"_Goodnight Papà," they chimed. Lovino smiled and exited the room, quietly shutting the door. He headed back to his own room and got undressed. As soon as he had taken off his pants, he felt cool arms wrap around his waist._

"_Let me go, Antonio," Lovino sighed._

"_No, you haven't let me cuddle you all day," Spain said stubbornly._

"_I'll let you once you let me go to bed," Lovino said. Spain shook his head and instead carried Lovino over to the bed and dropped him._

"_Hey! Bastardo!" he yelped. Spain laughed lightly and crawled underneath the covers next to him. He wrapped his arms around him again and breathed in his scent._

"_Te amo Roma," he murmured. Romano sighed._

"_Ti amo España."_

* * *

><p>Lovino's eyes flew up and he stared at the white ceiling above him, panting lightly and trying to calm his racing heart.<p>

Spain had already left the night before.


End file.
